I'm Sorry
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: Spin off of Tastes Like Suicide: When E leaves B in NM, she commits suicide. In purgatory, what happens when she encounters the Cullens once again? Will she find Edward and their love be rekindled? And what "demon" from her past can hurt Alice, even now?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry: A Twilight Fanfiction

BPOV:

After _he _left, I realized that I couldn't live without _him. _He never loved me, he never really cared, and all those times he saved me…they never meant a thing to him. And I was devastatingly in love with someone who would _never_ love me back. So, I started planning my demise.

I pretended I was okay for Charlie on that fateful Saturday afternoon, and I even waved and mouthed 'I love you' from the window as he pulled out of the driveway in the cruiser. He was going fishing with Harry and Billy down in La Push, and today was the perfect day.

Yes, I'd begun to look forward to it…to have a longing towards this day all week. I had a reaction to this day like most people would with their birthday.

Walking deliberately, I stepped toward the jacket hooks. I slid Charlie's gun out of the holster, grabbed the keys to my truck out of my jacket pocket, and balled them up in my fist.

I opened the front door, and no one was outside. I walked to my truck and got in. I set the gun in the passenger's seat and set off.

Soon, I was there. My body was heaving with sobs of agony as I thrust the unlocked door to the Cullen mansion open. The gun was heavy and I carried it with me up the stairs…as I walked to _his_ room. I opened the door to it and everything was still in its place. So, as I spotted a pen and paper on _his_ nightstand, I thought it must have been meant to be.

Hmm, I hadn't planned on writing a note, but it might be better if I did. So they'll know what I was thinking. I set the gun down for a second and grabbed the pen. My hand shook as I scrawled my last good-bye onto the paper. It read:

**I'm sorry, Dad, that I couldn't get over **_**him**_**…and no matter what I want you to know, I love you. I truly am sorry.**

**I'm sorry, Mom, you always tried to be there for me and help me in everyway possible. **_**He**_** cut me too deep for you to heal me. I love you and will miss your ways. **

**Phil, I'm sorry I won't be there to help take care of Mom, but I know you can do it. I love you too. **

**I'm sorry **_**Alice**_**, I guess I wasn't a good enough best friend for you to stay around…I would've gone on a thousand shopping trips for you if you'd stayed. I will always love and remember you and **_**Jasper**_**.**

**I'm sorry **_**Rosalie**_**, for not being the type of person you would approve of for your brother. I will still love and miss you even though you didn't like me.**

_**Emmet**_**, I'm sorry I wasn't funny enough for my favorite videogame partner to stick around either. I love you too, Teddy bear, forever.**

_**Carlisle **_**and**_** Esme**_**, you were the most compassionate and loving people I'd ever met. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your family. I will never forget you and will always love you.**

_**Edward**_**, I will always love you no matter what, but I just can't live without you. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I wish I had been better matched for you. Please don't ever forget me. **

**For anyone else I didn't mention above like Angela, Jessica, and the rest… I'm sorry too. I love you guys.**

**Good-bye.**

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

Tears had stained the letter all over it and had even smudged my handwriting a little, but I was too far gone to care. I grabbed the gun and whispered, "I'm sorry." And I pulled the trigger.

I was enveloped in blackness and nothingness…I didn't feel anything except the quiet. Then, a sudden release came over me, and I got a glimpse of my dead body (it wasn't a pretty scene) before being thrust into a highly unfamiliar area. There were many strangers there…and I developed some Class A Claustrophobia and fainted. (I didn't know it was possible after death!)

EPOV:

This is IT! It's been less than a month and I can't stay away from her! It is only October 5th! I am going back to back to Forks, and I will tell my family now! I can't live without her.

I walked into the family room, where everyone was sitting silently. I scanned their thoughts…

_Sigh, I can't believe he made me leave my best friend! Well, guess what I HAVE TO GO BACK! I am going crazy without her…Jazzy can't even calm me down! ~Alice_

_Gosh, I still can't believe that Edward left Bella…and it's all my fault! I should go back and apologize to her…~Jasper_

_She was part of the family, I can't believe it still…I feel horrible…~Esme_

_She was like a daughter to me, and I know she's heartbroken…even though my son only did what he thought was best…I can't imagine how much she's suffering though…~Carlisle_

_Aww, man! I miss my fragile lil' klutzy sis! Why'd Edward have to go and mess things up? ~Emmet_

_Oh crap…I can't believe how mean I was to Bella and then we just took off…she really was such a caring and kind soul…I wish I'd been nicer to her…~Rosalie_

I winced, and they all looked up at me. Sadness was evident in all of their faces; I can't believe what I've done. I finally spoke,

"I'm going back to Forks. You can come if you want, but I need her back. Yes or no?"

"YES!" Emmet and Alice exclaimed simultaneously.

"If you wouldn't mind us coming, son, we'd love to." said Carlisle. Esme nodded spastically.

"Yeah, I have something I want to tell her. I'm in." said Jasper.

"Me, too." Rosalie said, smiling a little.

I mentally rejoiced and said, "Well, what are we waiting for…we're at a running distance, we only moved to Portland, Oregon."

They all nodded enthusiastically, and we ran out the door. All of our thoughts were in sync. We pictured the face of my beautiful angel, Bella, and I sped up. We were only two miles away from our old house now, and the excitement was increasing in us all. We were to stop there and freshen up and then to go visit Bella at her home.

We finally reached the house and a police cruiser was there, but it didn't belong to Charlie though. We walked through the front door with worried expressions and immediately saw two policemen in our living room, discussing an apparently important matter.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my house…and what is wrong?" Carlisle said confusedly.

They glanced at each other uneasily, and one spoke, "Dr. Cullen, I am very sorry but this should clear up any questions you might have. I am Deputy Weber, and this Officer Marks and Officer Stevens."

He handed Carlisle the paper and we all leaned in to read it. We read at human pace and were all horrified by what we read. I blocked the other thoughts…I even blocked out the collective gasp…I blocked out everything except _her_ face…my angel, Bella Swan, was _dead_?! And it was _all my fault_…I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands, and Alice slowly fell beside me. Then, Jasper crouched beside Alice and hugged her tightly. She dry-sobbed into his shoulder, and I just sat there thinking, _what have I done?!_ I looked up at the rest of my family, and Rosalie and Emmet's faces were crumpled in horror. Esme's face was buried into Carlisle's neck, and Carlisle stared at the paper in open-mouthed shock.

"Where…did it…take place…and where…is Charlie?" Carlisle said, his voice a broken whisper.

"The room it happened in was the one with a big black chaise, tons of books and CD's, no bed…that one." Deputy Weber said. I winced again…it was _my _room, of course she would-I couldn't think the word-in my room…I deserved this.

"Chief Swan ain't here…he can't bear it. I think he might be at his house…he's in bad shape." said Officer Stevens.

"Yeah, he's at home…we gave him 10 personal days off. I think you guys should go see him." Officer Marks.

Alice got off of the floor and Jasper did the same, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"When…is the…w-wake…and funeral services…? We have to go too…she is…I mean was…my best friend… Jasper I can't handle this!" She moaned and turned around, clutching Jasper.

"They'll be held tomorrow, starting at 11:00 AM for the wake. And I know how ya feel, hon, my daughter was real close to…Bella too." Deputy Weber said mournfully.

"Oh…Angela must be who you're talking about…we never knew her but she was always nice to…Bella, especially." Rosalie said in an almost calm voice, but her voice wavered as she said the name and we all winced again.

"Thank you, I think we'll let you finish up your business here and go pay Charlie a visit." Carlisle decided. They nodded sadly and we all filed out of our home, feeling too numb and empty hearted to speak.

We walked to the garage and went in, Carlisle and Esme to his Mercedes, and everyone else to my Volvo. I tried to get in the driver's seat, but Emmet pushed me back.

"No, Edward. You've been through more than anyone today…let me-" Emmet was cut off.

"Yes, Edward, let Emmet get me to drive. You know you're hurting almost as bad, Em, she was our little sister…I should drive…I never took the time to know her like you guys…I'm hurting the least, I'll bet." Rosalie said. I knew it was stupid to protest so I just climbed into the backseat, where Alice and Jasper already sat.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should've been focusing on her future…we could've stopped it…it's all my fault…I just want to DIE." She whispered.

"We ALL want to die, Alice. But, it's not your fault…I should've never left. If you want to blame anyone, blame me." I said miserably. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and I hugged her back. But I still noticed that when I said we all wanted to die, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet nodded in agreement.

We finally got to Charlie's and I could smell her faintly…it was an old scent. A scent that I loved dearly and would miss…because I would never see her again. They got out, but I couldn't move…I felt paralyzed until Emmet dragged me out of my car. I found a way to get up, then. We walked solemnly to the door and Carlisle knocked. He and Esme were in front, Jasper, Alice and I were behind them, and Emmet and Rosalie were behind us. We didn't notice another car parked beside us, we were too upset to care.

A person I barely recognized as Charlie answered the door. His hair was knotted and unkempt, he had 5 o' clock shadow (usually he was clean cut), he had dark circles under his eyes, which were a lifelessly dull brown, and his skin was deathly pale except for his nose which was bright red…and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"The…C-Cullens…? Wha-what are you doing here?" Charlie blinked in shock. Then, he saw me...his pale skin turned red...

**And that, my dear readers, is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! **_**BTW, this story is dedicated to a lovely writer named…drum-roll please…Zombie's Run This Town!**_** Whoo! This is a spin-off of her awesome story, **_**Tastes Like Suicide**_**. Check it out, please! I know it seems way off from her story, but it's only a little bit similar. **_**REVIEW**_** and tell me what you think, but don't flame me too hard…some people do and it really hurts because I work hard on my stories and people sometimes treat them like crap. **

**Love, ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe (aka, AlphaxQueen) **


	2. Chapter 2

-1I'm Sorry: Chapter 2

Renee's POV:

"Charlie," I called, sniffling, "Who's at the door?" I still couldn't believe my baby was _gone…forever, _and Phil, my Phil. When I told him I was going back to Forks for the funeral he said let's go, but when I told him we were staying at Charlie's he freaked out! He was jealous, he was also angry and refused to come, and I started crying again, remembering Bella's words in her, my god it hurts to even say it, her suicide note. How he wouldn't want to take care of me now, but she had relied on him doing so. Though, Charlie's doing a better job of that, he is being so good to me and despite everything I've ever said to him, he never let me go, and after all this time he still loved me.

Then I heard Charlie say, "The…C-Cullen's…? Wha-what are you doing here?" Oh no. This won't go well, but I need to be there for Charlie, just like he's been there for me. I rushed to the front door and patted Charlie's shoulder. He paid me no attention, his watery-eyed glare was locked on…uh-oh…Bella's ex-boyfriend…the one who I met at the hospital, and the same one who left her about a month ago, who looked like his heart was broken beyond repair. He was the one who she'd done this for, she'd said so in her note. I burst into tears again, and Charlie turned my way. He hugged me and shifted his eyes back to Edward and his family.

"Charlie, we wanted to see you and talk about what happened. Edward really didn't want this to happen. In fact, it was my entire fault we left, we got a really great job offering in California. Please don't hold a grudge against my son, please." said Carlisle, I'd met him and his wife and one of his adopted daughters along with Edward at the hospital last spring, so I knew their names.

"Come inside, I think we have a long talk ahead of us, Carlisle." Charlie croaked. I nodded and let go of Charlie.

"Charlie, I'll be right back, I'm going to go set out chairs in the living room and get some other stuff." I mumbled. I was going to get chairs, tissues, and all the rest of things we'd need for another conversation involving our daughter's death. He nodded and wiped away more of his fresh tears. I looked back at the eerily perfect family one more time and then walked off to get everything.

First, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the two chairs from the table and dragged them into the living room, and then the Cullen's one by one sat down. I smiled meekly at them before going up the stairs. I was careful not to look at her room, and strode into my, I mean Charlie's bathroom and grabbed the box of tissues. I walked out and impulsively looked to my right. I scanned her room and I noticed something probably no one else had. I walked into her room and knelt by the loose board, crying again. Nothing in here would ever be less than perfect. Then I felt something underneath the board, so I grabbed it. It was a jewel CD case with one, just one CD inside of it, and two pictures. The first was of Edward, and the second was of both of them together. My tears spilled over as I stared at her face with overwhelming sadness. I clutched the items and brought them with me as I walked downstairs, silently sobbing all the way.

"Renee, are you alright?" Charlie asked coming over to me and grabbing the tissue box. He pulled one out and gently wiped my tears away.

"Oh what's this ya got?" he asked surprised, noticing the three things I still had clasped tightly in my hands.

"I actually think that these things belong to Edward, Charlie. I found them underneath a loose floorboard in...in her room." I said.

"Oh. Well then, I guess you can give them to him." said Charlie, his voice hardening with hatred that he made no evident gesture to conceal. I looked at Edward whose eyes looked ready to pop out of his head as he stared at the pictures and CD. He reached out for them and passed them to him, my hands shaking.

He looked intently at them and finally said, "If you wouldn't mind, as her parents, I must ask permission, but may I lay them in her casket to be buried with her?" He was so polite, even though his voice wavered and cracked. I looked pointedly at Charlie, who looked more than ready to say no, and replied,

"Sure. That would be fine, Edward." I offered him a small, heart broken smile and he mirrored mine. I know Bella would have wanted it… if she loved him enough…to do…what she did…then of course she would have wanted that…to be with her body forever. I sat down in between Charlie and Carlisle on the couch and then he started to speak.

"Charlie, Renee, we are so sorry for your loss, she was like family to us too. We never thought that… that something like this would happen to her." said Carlisle.

"No, Carlisle, it was my fault…I should have tried to do something…I'm sorry…I loved her so much…now she's gone…" Edward trailed off. I knew he was close to tears so I plucked a tissue from the box and handed it to him. He took it and hid face.

"I should have begged to stay, she would have…I just…I can't…she was my best friend!" Alice buried her face in what I assumed to be her boyfriend Jasper's neck.

"She always was a little sister to me, I loved to mess around with her, and now I'll never get to see her again. . . " Emmett said trailing off.

"But at least you all got a chance to be close to her…I was never anything more than rude to her…"Rosalie said softly.

"She was like a daughter to me; even though she and Edward were only dating…she felt like she was part of the family…I can't believe she's really _gone._ We all loved her. It is so terrible that this happened. I feel like I am dead without her liveliness and happy spirit around her…I want to die." Esme said in a heartbreaking tone. ,

Carlisle put an arm around her and said "Well…we all feel the same way…it is something no parent should have to experience though."

I wish I would die, but I needed to stay around to protect Charlie. I really did love him after all these years…all of a sudden, I was starting to feel unsure of Phil. He made me laugh and was sweet unless he got jealous…and Charlie, sweet wonderful Charlie, was always more mature, even in his younger years. We just didn't work out like a fairytale so I ran off.

My phone started ringing and it was Phil. He'd better be calling to apologize to me for how he treated me. I sighed and looked at Charlie. 'Phil?' he mouthed. I nodded and he sighed too. I walked out of the front door and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Renee, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm coming to Forks for Bella's funeral and after that I'm. . .I'm leaving for good."

"What? Phil…we've only been married for 5 years! You're gonna let ONE fight that YOU caused ruin our marriage?!"

"Renee, I don't want to fight with you…I'm sorry about such bad timing but…I don't love you like I did when we first met. I've been thinking about it for awhile and that fight was the last straw…I'm done. I'll bring the papers when I come to Forks."

"Fine," I took a shuddering breath, "Thanks a lot, Phil. I really needed this…a divorce right after the death of my daughter." I was crying now.

"No! Renee I-" I cut him off,

"I don't want to hear it Phil, you've done enough. Goodbye." I hung up on him. I blinked, letting more bitterly sad tears fall down my face. Then I walked back inside and stormed back to my seat.

"Renee? What's going on?"

"Oh hell, that's what's going on Charlie. Phil wants a divorce. He's bringing the damn papers when he comes to the funeral! Can you believe him? Ugh."

"Whoa, are you serious? He can't _do_ that to you…it's messed up. It's like he doesn't even care that you just went through the hardest thing of your life, and he's trying to make it harder. I'm so sorry Renee." Charlie hugged me and hugged him back tightly, crying on his shoulder. Then I let go because I realized I was making a scene in front of people who didn't need to see it.

"I'm sorry everyone…I'm making a scene." I said, blushing ten shades of red. Just then, Emmet started laughing, and it was so loud and booming that I nearly shitted myself. I stared at him and raised my eyebrows,

"Well, what's so funny?" His face turned embarrassed and he shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry Mrs.…uh, what's your last name?" he asked.

"Soon-to-be-used-to-be Mrs. Dwyer, but you can just call me Renee. Now seriously, what can be funny at a time like this, Emmet?" I said.

"Nothing…I…uh…just figured out where…Bella got her blush from…I just thought it was a little funny, and suddenly I was laughing my ass off…I don't know what came over me." Emmet explained, turning for an unknown reason to look at Jasper, who only shrugged.

"Emmet, do I have to wash your mouth out with Tabasco Sauce or will you stop with the profound language please?" Esme chided, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Esme."

"Okay, but what time is it?" Carlisle asked in a rushed tone. All of the Cullen's looked puzzled by his question except for Edward and Alice.

"Uh…" Charlie looked down at his watch, "5:30. Why?"

"I am so very sorry Charlie and Renee, but we must all be going. We have important matters to discuss and take care of. We will see you tomorrow at 11:00 AM." Carlisle said politely. They all forced a weak smile and filed out of the door. I looked at Charlie, but he didn't seem to see me.

He was staring at the pictures that were placed on the shelf. I glanced over there and saw many childhood pictures of Bella and her newest school picture from Forks. She had a big, genuinely happy grin on her face, her cheeks were red as usual, and her hair was curled, wait curled! She _never_ took the time to curl her hair.

"Charlie? Since when did B-Bella curl her hair?" I asked him, stuttering over my daughter's name. He turned to me, his eyes glistening with tears and said,

"She didn't…Alice did. Do you remember her? She just left…the short, adorable one with spiky black hair? She was Bella's best friend and she practically had to threaten Bella about the curlers…it was hilarious…" Charlie sighed, remembering the good times he had. Then, I looked at the framed pictures again…and my jaw dropped. Not only had Charlie never changed the house since I'd last seen it, he had also kept the pictures of us up. I saw the one of us right after we got married, another of Charlie and me when I was pregnant with Bella (Ellen Black, Billy's wife, had taken that picture), and one of us with Bella when she was three…we were holding her hands on either side of her and Charlie's mother, Marie, had taken that picture.

Wow, he still loved me…after all this time…even after I broke his heart…he still loved me…but now, I am finally sure that…I love him too.

**(A/N: hey people, are you up for a little CharliexRenee? I am…hehehehehe…okay, back to the story now!)**

BPOV:

*Dreaming*

I was lying on the floor in _his_ room, why haven't I died yet? I want to be dead NOW, I thought. Suddenly, Edward walked in the room, his beautiful face was a mask of heart broken, shocked, sad perfection.

"Bella? Oh My God Bella! I'm sorry, I'll never leave again if you stay alive…I would feel so guilty if you died because of me…stay alive for Charlie…please…" he said.

"Edward? Why are you even bothering, she obviously wanted to die…and it's too late to save her unless you want to change her…and why would you do that? All she would do is be a nuisance and a third wheel to us…I feel sorry for the poor human though. It is quite sad…" the vampire with strawberry blonde hair said, flinging her long hair over her shoulder…Tanya! He found someone else. I tried to speak…I wanted to tell him to pick me and not her…to stay alive but all I could do was lay still and cry and my life slowly start to fade.

"Tanya, I know but I would have liked to keep her alive for her family…and it's my fault for ever mixing her up in this mess to start with. She didn't deserve to die, even if I left her. I was too harsh and this is my fault. I didn't love her anymore, but I was rude to her."

I somehow managed to talk, I don't know how but I did. "Noooo, ugh, E-Ed-Edward, I needed…you…ahh. I still love…you, Alice, every…one. Goodbye…I'm sorry I was such a burden," I sighed.

Alice ran into the room, "Noooo, Bella! I'm sorry! Bella, even though Edward didn't love you, I did! I'll never forget you; you'll always be my best friend! Please don't leave me!" She crouched beside me and I grabbed her hand.

"Goodbye," I whispered…and I faded into the eternal blackness.

*Dream Over*

**Okay, that's all for chapter 2! I hope you people liked it! REVIEW! If u have any questions about this story, PM me please! BTW, this story is being beta'ed by sexysportsbabe! She rocks, so send her virtual applauding! Thanks for all of your help Athenia!**

**XOXO, ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe aka AlphaxQueen**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wake

I'm Sorry: Chapter Three

Carlisle POV:

Once we'd finally left Charlie's house, we started driving toward the house and I realized that we wouldn't be able to think or discuss anything there privately because of the police still being there.

So, I started to make my way to our old baseball field and Edward stayed behind me in his car. We all ran silently until we reached the clearing…and for once I couldn't look my son in the face. Every time I looked in his eyes, the gaping hole in my heart would get bigger. I gulped unnecessarily and began to speak about my plan.

"Alice, we'll need you to get some…funeral clothes for us all. But I have…a plan. I think we should all go to the Volturi…I still believe that our kind share the same after life as humans and I believe that she is probably…able to be with us if we died too…and if we go to the Volturi, we may join her there." I said, looking down. My eyes stung with tears that would never fall.

"I agree," said Alice and Edward together. Esme, who'd tried suicide before, nodded and looked down shamefully. Rosalie's eyes showed true remorse and mourning as she and Emmett said,

"Us, too. We need to be a whole family again." Edward suddenly looked up,

"Carlisle…when will we go?" I only answered aloud for everyone else's benefit.

"Right after the funeral, son." I whispered.

-------The Wake Day------

Edward's POV:

The more I thought about it, my death, the happier I felt that I would soon be reunited with my true love again. I could hold her and tell her I'm sorry for everything. I swiftly buttoned up the suit that Alice bought for me. I was the last one ready to go as we walked out the mall in the clothes we bought and walked out of the store in. On the other hand, I was completely dreading the wake. I was afraid that I would see her lifeless body and just go mad.

Jasper was staring downward with depression and was so overwhelmed that he wasn't even strong enough to send us a wave of calm. Alice was tearlessly sobbing into his shoulder once again and Carlisle decided to talk again.

"Alice?" he asked too quietly for human ears. I scanned his thoughts:_ I wonder if this plan will work in our favor…_and I stared curiously at Alice along with Carlisle. Alice immediately tried to smooth the melancholy out of her face before she answered weakly, even for a vampire, "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Will…will our plan go…accordingly?" he asked. Alice held up a finger and searched the future and I watched along with her.

-Vision-

_It was all of us, walking into the Volturi's throne room, but only Caius, Marcus, and half of the guard were there._

"_Where is Aro?" Carlisle asked in a puzzled tone._

"_He is away…taking care of some business…how can we help you?" Caius half-sneered._

"_Um, I suppose you can…we want to die." Carlisle said hesitantly._

"_Oh, I think we can help with that, but why?" said Caius with genuine curiosity, raising his eyebrows._

"_From what I understand, Edward's mate died. Was she human?" Marcus said in disbelief._

"_Of course not! What must you think of us that we would commit such a crime?" Alice lied with a superior scoff at the end for good measure._

"_Okay, then…come forward and then you shall all die together." Caius said._

-End vision-

"Yes Carlisle, everything will go perfectly. Now we really must be getting to the old Forks Chapel so we're not late." Alice answered. He nodded and we got into our cars and drove to the old building. The whole drive, I only thought about my beautiful Bella and hoped she would forgive me in the afterlife…unless I went straight to hell. We got there exactly on time and walked inside.

We saw immediately, the open casket at the altar and we walked up the aisle. We sat down beside Charlie and Renee who were holding hands and crying again. Then there was a young looking adult that walked in with an even younger looking clueless woman on his arm. He had sandy colored hair, and red-rimmed green eyes; he'd been crying. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked confused. When Charlie and Renee looked up to see who it was, they glared.

_Still can't believe him…I love Renee…do anything for her…he's just throwing her love away…has a lot of nerve…brings another woman…my daughter's funeral…_Charlie's muffled thoughts reached me and he shot daggers at what I assumed to be Phil.

_Of course…he found another woman…he was cheating on me…how nice of him to bring the other girl __**here**__. Nice. I should've known he'd break my heart._ Renee's thoughts came freely unlike her daughter's and ex-husband's. They came and sat in the row behind us and the girl rehearsed what she'd say in her head.

_Okay, I know this is bad…I'm about to meet my boyfriend's soon to be ex-wife…at her daughter's funeral…well…I should probably say something like…Hey, my name is Brooke…Phil told me about your daughter and I am very sorry for you. And then I could shake her hand…yeah I'll do that. _The was going to start some trouble so I got up and said,

"If you don't mind Chief Swan, Renee," I said pulling the 3 items out of my pocket, "I'm going up now." They nodded. I walked up the last painful steps up to the casket and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and I detected the overload of makeup they put on her to make her look pale and not grey. They also put lots of blush on her cheeks, but it looked wrong and so artificial…because it was. I inhaled deeply through my nose, expecting to smell her at least faintly, but there was no scent to her, whatsoever. I grabbed an unneeded tissue from the side table next to the coffin; I wanted to hide my face as I sobbed dryly. I carefully placed everything in her cold-as-mine, weak hand and walked away.

I sat down again between Esme and Alice and then Carlisle and Esme rose to go see her body. They walked up and looked at her with misery in their faces. I watched through their minds as they suffered, looking at her dead body, and I started to shake with heart-wrenching dry sobs and Alice put her arm around me before getting up; she and Jasper were going to look at Bella. Esme's arm replaced Alice's and she whispered,

"Just keep in mind; it will all be over soon, son." I almost smiled at that thought and I hugged my mother (of sorts) back.

Bella's POV:

"Bella, please wake up. Bella…" said a woman, lightly shaking me. My eyes popped open and realized I was in a room exactly like my old one…it was a replica…and I was inside my "same" bed. I looked over at the woman, who looked twenty and had long, light brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, tannish skin with a few freckles, tall, and was wearing a light blue sun dress.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Natalye, and I will be your guardian here in the after life. Bella you need to get up if you want to see your wake." Natalye informed me.

"What? How can I see my wake if I am dead, Natalye?" I asked.

"There are ways, Bella. But before you start watching it, there are things that happened down on Earth while you were…uh…sleeping. Okay, your mother came to Forks and Phil was mad, they got in a fight and now they'll be divorced soon. But…" I cut her off by gasping,

"WHAT? Then who will take care of my mother? Oh, no!"

"I was getting to that, Bella. Your mother and father are beginning to re-develop feelings for each other…or rather; your mother is because Charlie never lost his feelings for her. So that tells you who will most likely be taking care of your mother…" she finished.

"Wow, my death brought my parents back together…at least that's the one good thing that is coming from this."

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded and she waved a hand at my junky computer screen and it flashed to inside the old Forks Chapel. It had already started and I saw Charlie and Renee crying into each other, holding hands in the first row. The Black's, Clearwater's, Weber's, Stanley's, Newton's, Crowley's, Yorkie's, and even the Mallory's were there. I knew that _they _wouldn't be there but I'd still hoped. Suddenly, the chapel doors opened and in they waltzed, every one of them looking depressed and heart-broken, even Rosalie. They walked painfully slowly up the aisle and sat beside my parents.

For a few moments, they just sat there but then the doors opened again. Phil walked in with a blonde woman younger than himself latched onto his arm. I could tell he'd been crying a little, but the girl looked utterly confused. Charlie and Renee looked up and glared when they saw it was him. Then they sat down in the row behind my mom and dad and the Cullen's. Edward got up and said,

"If you don't mind Chief Swan, Renee," he pulled three objects out of his suit pocket, "I'm going up now." I looked closer and gasped when I saw what they were. Dad and Mom nodded and he trudged up to the casket. Edward leaned over it and I could tell he was crying without tears. My heart tugged as I saw his expression as he folded the CD and pictures into "my" hand. He lingered for a few more seconds then walked quietly back to his seat with a tissue covering his beautiful heart-broken face. Why would he be so torn up that I was dead if he didn't even love me anymore?

While Edward was visiting my body, that blonde girl that Phil was obviously cheating on Mom with had the nerve to introduce herself.

"Hey, my name is Brooke…Phil told me about your daughter and I am very sorry for you." she said while holding out her hand. Renee glared at Brooke's hand in disgust until she put it down.

"Hello, Brooke. I am Phil's soon to be ex-wife, Renee. This is my former ex-husband and best friend at the moment, Charlie Swan. You've already made a fool out of yourself enough by crashing my daughter's funeral services, but congratulations…you just did a better job of it. Oh and Phil, nice way to prove that you were _not_ cheating on me. I swear if I ever see either of you again after this, I will take one of your damned baseball bats, break it in half, and shove it up both of your asses." Renee sneered quietly. Charlie's eyes widened as he heard what she said. Go Renee! Phil and Brooke looked taken aback.

"But Renee, wouldn't that give them very bad splinters?" Charlie said smiling his crinkly eyed smile and trying to lighten her mood. Oh that was a nice one, but I never expected such a comment from Charlie. They smirked at Phil and Brooke and they turned around. After Edward came back, he broke down into heaving sobs and Carlisle and Esme went up, and he was still hiding his face. Alice put her arm around him before getting up with Jasper to go up because Esme and Carlisle had returned, and Esme's arm replaced Alice's around Edward. She whispered something unintelligible to him and he removed the tissue and almost smiled at her.

I wished I was the one holding him, and that he still loved me and he'd never left…and that I hadn't killed myself…

Natalye who had apparently heard what ever Esme said to him said, "Oh dear. Excuse me a moment Bella." She flipped open her phone and dialed. I tried to listen to her conversation and watch at the same time.

"Sarah." There was mumbling on the other line.

"Yes there is. You're going to get to be a guardian." She replied again, but I still couldn't hear her.

"No not today, but you'll have to take on seven in about two days." More mumbling…

"Yes, I am with Bella right now and yes she's awake. She's watching her wake, so we're busy. I've got to go, now." I heard her say 'Bye, sister.'

"Bye." She hung up and smiled at me and we continued to watch.

Alice looked at my body and wailed, "Jasper, why her? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have seen it coming and prevented it?" She continued in a soft whisper, "I loved her…she was my best friend and sister…"

"Alice, it wasn't your fault…I loved her too. I'm sorry it had to end that way. I wish we _could_ have prevented it. But we can't now, it's been done, sweet heart. I'm so sorry." Jasper tried to comfort her but he was literally battling with his emotions.

After Alice and Jasper got back, Rosalie walked up with her hand intertwined with Emmett's.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She whispered as she looked down at my body. Wow, she…I can't believe…she likes me now?

"I'm gonna miss my Bella-Boo." Emmett whimpered. They walked back to their seat with their heads down a few minutes later.

And this is how the procession went: after the Cullen's were the Black's (Rachel, Rebecca, and her husband included), then the Weber's (Angela was crying hysterically), then Phil and Brooke (Phil looked down at me, his eyes remorseful and said, you'll be greatly missed. You were one hell of a step-daughter…very sensible and cooperative. Brooke said, she must've been very beautiful when she was alive. At that moment, I hated her a little less.), then Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren walked up together and cried over me and Jessica put a note from all of them in there. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_We will miss you always. Every single time we go to school now, we remember you. We love you and will never forget you. Remember us, too. ~Jessica Stanley_

_Oh God, Bells. I'll never forget you. You were an awesome friend and stood by us no matter what. Love you loyally 4eva, ~Michael (Mike) Newton_

_Sorry I was mean to you in Forks High…I really regret it. We'll miss you a lot Bella Swan and don't you dare forget us, girl. ~Lauren Mallory_

_Bella Swan, I love ya girl, always remember that. You were one of a kind. I will remember you forever. ~Tyler Crowley_

Angela had signed that note too and hers said,

_Dear Bella,_

_If you ever look down on us and read this letter, I want you to know I love you. You were a wonderful friend and you will not soon be forgotten. I could always count on you for advice and to stick up for me. I'll think of you often and maybe we'll meet again one day. Love Always, ~Angela Weber_

I was crying as I finished reading and Natalye patted my back.

"Bella, it will be okay, I promise." She gave me a reassuring smile and I don't know how, but I believed her.

I looked away from her and back to the computer screen again. After my school friends left, each of their families came up after them. Then, Charlie went down the aisle and wheeled Billy Black up to the podium on the right of the altar. He returned to his seat after handing Billy the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I am Billy Black, and I am here to say some things on Isabella Swan's behalf by giving her eulogy. I knew Bella from the moment she was born, and she was such a beautiful baby. As she grew into a pretty little girl, I didn't see near as much of her then but from what I did see of her, she was a loving and courageous person. When she came to live with Charlie about a year or so ago, I saw more of her. She was an independent, gorgeous, passionate, sensible young lady and it was quite a blow to hear she'd passed away. Both of her parents did a great job raising her. Everyone who knew her loved and cared about her so much and that was enough to make all of you come out here for her today. She will be greatly missed and remembered forever and always. May God rest Isabella Marie Swan's soul. Thank you." Charlie came and put the microphone back on the podium and wheeled Billy back over to his family.

I was sobbing again until everyone started filing out except Charlie and Renee. When everyone was gone, they looked at each other and got up. They walked up to the casket holding hands and cried over me for what seemed like eternity but was really only ten minutes and then they closed the casket and made their way out of the chapel, still holding hands and crying.

I was sobbing now and Natalye waved her hand again and the screen switched off. She hugged me like a best friend would and tried to comfort me…but nothing helped.

**And that's it for chapter three! ****Review**** and give me your opinion! THIS IS A SHOUT-OUT to my reviewers: ValGal95, Fanpires101, Nina Toledo, VolturiVampire, mermolie, and shianne123. Plus my inspiration Zombie's Run This Town! Love ya, I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe :)**

**PS: The characters Natalye and Sarah were named after my best friends, who better be reading this...they are going to appear in the story a lot more! I love you guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry Chapter Four:

Bella's POV:

Later on, after I had cried myself out, I looked up at Natalye.

"Natalye, will I get to watch the funeral?" I asked quietly.

"I really don't think it's in your best interest, Bell." She replied doubtfully.

I sighed, "Alright, but I want to know what will happen with Charlie, Renee, Phil, and that Brooke person…will I get to see that? And if you're giving me a nickname, I'm giving you one."

"That sounds alright…but it'd be after the funeral okay? And of course you can give me a nickname, Bell." She said.

I tapped my chin and then I came up with the perfect one, "How about, Natty?" I asked.

She laughed, "That's what my sister Sarah calls me, and the other girl I'm a guardian to also calls me that!"

"Who else are you a guardian to?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you'll have to meet her, she is _hilarious_! Her name is Christa and she's about your age." Natalye said, "And you get to meet my sister in a few days too. She'll bring her "patients" with her."

"When do I get to meet Christa?" I asked.

"Whenever you want, she lives across the hall. But before you go over there, I want to give you a gift." Natalye said.

"What is it?" my eyes widened. I hated gifts with monetary value!

"I thought that you'd want these things…everyone who dies gets to keep whatever anyone puts in the coffin, so you do too." Natalye said and handed me everything. The CD, the picture of Edward and I, the picture of Edward by himself, and I silver locket I didn't know was in there. I popped open the heart and inside was a picture of Charlie and Renee holding me when I was a small baby and on the other side it said, _Always loved…always remembered…Bella Swan._ I put the locket on and a few tears spilled over. I wiped my eyes and looked gratefully over at Natalye, "Thanks, Natty." I whispered. She nodded and said,

"Are you ready, Bella?" I looked down at myself; only to see that I wasn't wearing pajamas…I was wearing Alice-worthy clothes…a fitted black baby-doll tee, dark wash flare leg jeans, and cute black and grey plaid ballet flats. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Natalye laughed again, "Another good thing about this place is you never have to take time to get dressed or wash yourself. You stay clean and your outfit colors change according to mood everyday and they're _always _cute clothes." She winked and pulled me out of the door. The hallway looked like a hospital hallway and it seemed very out of place. She knocked on the door directly across from mine and someone called,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Natty, and my new patient…she wanted to meet you."

"One minute…" we heard feet scuffling and then a loud thump and then a pretty girl opened the door, rubbing her shin.

"Ah shit, I gotta clean all this up soon…I just hit my damn shin on the old karaoke machine…which I need to get rid of anyway. Come on in and watch your step." Christa warned. She was about two inches taller than me, rail thin, mocha skinned; she had shiny black hair in a braid down to an inch above her elbow, and a beautiful white-toothed smile. Her outfit consisted of an emerald green V-neck T-shirt dress with a wide white belt and white chunky heels. She was model-gorgeous.

We stepped inside her room and indeed it was quite messy. All kinds of the were cluttered on the floor and Natalye playfully scolded,

"Gosh, Christa…such foul language…remember, you have to eat out of that mouth, hun. And seriously, you should clean this up."

"Whatevs, Natalye." She rolled her eyes before turning to me, "Hi, I'm Christa…what's your name?" she asked, smiling at me.

I flashed a small smile back, "My name's Isabella, but call me Bella. I love your outfit…what mood is green and white?"

"Peaceful and/or calm. And even though your mood is mourning, I gotta love the black girl. You can pull it off." she complimented. I blushed.

"Natty, what mood is turquoise?" I asked.

Christa laughed, "You call her that, too? And turquoise is pretty much the same as green except she's calmer than I am…as usual."

"Maybe it's because I don't let profound words out of my pie-hole every five minutes." Natalye joked. I laughed.

"Bullshit, Natty. It's because you don't have a temper at all and I most definitely do!" Christa shot, still playing.

"There you go again, Chris…but you're probably right though…you _can_ be a bit of a hot-head." Christa stuck out her tongue at Natalye and I continued to laugh.

"I told you she was hilarious, didn't I? Oh and guess what Chris?" Natalye said.

"What?" Christa asked. I wondered what Natalye was going to tell her.

"Sarah's getting her first patients soon, and there will be quite a few of them." Natalye said. Christa clapped happily.

"Finally, I thought the girl was never gonna get anybody! How many?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to say, Christa…you should know that by now. Actually, I need to go discuss this with her…so do you think you two will be okay by yourselves until I return?" Natalye said.

"Of course…it'll give us some time to get to know each other better. See ya later." Christa answered.

"Bye, Bella." Natalye hugged us both and left.

"If you want, I could help you clean this up…and we can talk about how we got here." I offered. Christa grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing! Great minds think alike." She winked. We started putting things in the right places. Dirty clothes into the hamper (they disappeared each time we put more in there), accessories on the night stand, and a pile for the things she had no use for. For example, the old karaoke machine.

As we worked, I started to explain my life to her…well, the most important parts anyway.

"So, I decided that I was going to move to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie…he's the Chief of police there. It was because my mom got remarried to a minor-league baseball player and he travelled all over…Renee stayed with me but I could tell it made her unhappy so I moved. Soon after I moved to Forks, I met and fell in love with a…vampire…named Edward Cullen." I started.

"A_ vampire_? Girl, are you for real?" Christa asked in disbelief. I nodded and continued.

"Yeah, trust me. He was beautiful…bronze hair, gold eyes, pale, and his skin sparkled in the sunlight like there were diamonds embedded in the surface. His family was wonderful to me, except his "sister" Rosalie, she was the incarnation of beauty and she absolutely loathed me. Although when I watched the wake, she seemed genuinely sorry to have acted so rudely to me. His other "sister" Alice, was my best friend. She was pixie-like with short, dark, spiky hair and she had a passion for fashion. Her power was to see the future and Edward's was to read minds…but he couldn't read mine though. Alice's mate Jasper was quiet, but nice and he can feel and control emotions for his power. Emmett, Rosalie's mate was the most awesome, video game addicted, loving, and burly guy I'd ever met. Carlisle and Esme, their "parents," were spectacular people…I loved all of them…even Rosalie.

"Then there was a set of bad vampires and one of them started tracking me…his name was James. The Cullens tried to save me but he tricked me into meeting him alone at a ballet studio in Phoenix. He would have killed me if it weren't for Edward…he broke my leg with his bare hand. They had a fight and James bit my hand. Then the rest of the Cullens came and killed him while Carlisle and Alice fixed up my leg. Edward sucked the venom out of my hand so I wouldn't become a vampire. He saved my life.

"On September 13th, my birthday came and Alice threw me a party, much to my distaste. But, we were actually having fun and then when they handed me a present, I got a paper cut. Jasper, being the newest to this life of animal blood drinking lunged at me. Edward jumped in front of me and accidentally knocked me into some glass. So they had to get Jasper out of there and then Esme cleaned up my blood stains with straight bleach while Carlisle stitched up my arm. Edward had run out too, because the smell of my blood was too much for him.

"For the next few days, he acted distant, until finally he took me to the edge of the forest and said he was leaving me, and that we weren't good for each other, and he didn't love or want me anymore."

"Oh my goodness…I'm sorry, Bella." Christa said sympathetically. I was crying as I continued.

"I couldn't handle it…almost a month later, I was still catatonic…I started planning my suicide. On the weekend, Charlie went fishing and I grabbed his police gun and drove to the Cullen mansion. It was unlocked, so I ran up to Edward's room and shot myself…and here I am."

"Oh wow, Bella…" Christa was shocked. She walked up to me and hugged me. As she pulled away, she looked me straight in the eye and sighed,

"Do you want to know my story, Bella?" I nodded and wiped my tears and she gestured toward her now made bed and said,

"We might as well sit down…I'm pretty sure my story's a little longer and maybe even more complex than yours…well aside from the whole vampires thing…and you may not believe it, but I was involved with..." she paused and looked around before whispering, "_werewolves_."

**AN: Oh yeah, that's where I'm ending it cuz I am evil! **

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been in the hospital! I had MRSA and if you don't know what that is, then go Google it! **

**Review for another update! **

**Shoutie to: my reviewers (thanks a ton) and Zombie's Run This Town. **

**Dedication to: my BFF's Sarah, Natalye, Christa, and Zoe (who will be in here later). I love y'all like sistas! **

**Peace. Love. and Vampires.**

**TTYL, ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Sorry: Chapter 5

Renee POV

At the funeral, a pang of grief and finality stuck me. She was never coming back…I could never see her again. My life was falling apart at the seams, leaving my ex-husband to help me pick up the pieces. I was in a different world, thinking over my life and how it had spiraled out of my control in such a short time, as the pastor said the final words over my daughter's body.

I put a cluster of freesias on top of her casket, it is-I mean _was_her favorite flower. Charlie came to stand beside me again and laid a freesia and a lily beside my flowers. He wiped my tears with his thumb; I hadn't even realized I was crying again. My eyes swept over the Forks cemetery and saw that just about everyone had left, except for the Cullens, who were gracefully walking to their sports cars, and the Cheater and the Bimbo were still here. As it started to rain, Charlie pulled up the umbrella and made sure I didn't get wet.

As I watched the Cullens speed away, Phil and Brooke marched up to us, the divorce papers in Brooke's hand and the umbrella in Phil's. Ugh.

"Let's just get this over with so you two can get the hell out of town." I spat.

"Well," Brooke started in a cheery business-like tone, "I am a lawyer. I've already signed and so has Phil. All you need to do is sign directly beneath his signature as Renee M. Dwyer and you'll be done. Then I guess Mr. Swan can sign as your witness."

"It's _Chief_ Swan to you, little girl." Charlie growled. He had his stern cop-face on. I remember how it always used to turn me on when we were married…AHH why am I thinking about that?!

She raised a thin eyebrow and said in a whiny voice, "I am _not_ a _little girl_, Chief Swan.

I signed the paper in my usual loopy handwriting and Charlie signed in his familiar scrawl as Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police. I forced myself not to laugh and they turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Brooke? I need to ask you one more thing." I said in a faux-calm voice. They whirled around and I noticed Phil roll his eyes. The gesture sent a wave of sadness through me. I gripped Charlie's free hand with my own for strength.

"Yes?" she answered in a bored voice.

"I was wondering if you might know where I can get a legal last-name change. I'd rather not have this one any longer." A look of shock crossed their faces, and I responded with a smirk.

She composed her expression before saying, "Do you have a lawyer? You could see him or her and have it done there or the obvious choice. Get married," she laughed a little, "that's what I'm doing." She looked pointedly at Phil, whose face had become one of alarm as he elbowed her in the ribs. I held in the gasp of pain but I accidentally let one lonely tear fall from my eye. I cleared my throat and answered her.

"Okay thanks for the advice. I'll consider both options." Charlie looked at me in disbelief and I winked at him to show I was bluffing…but in my own mind…I wondered if I was _really_ bluffing…maybe I _would_ consider them both. Phil pulled Brooke by the arm and said a quiet, "Goodbye, Renee…Charlie," over his shoulder. They walked quickly away.

Bella's POV:

"Werewolves?" I whispered in disbelief. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised; after all, I'd been in love with a vampire and killed myself over him.

"Yeah, it's really sad. There was a guy and his name was Hunter Tamarind. We were high school sweethearts and he even gave me a promise ring. Then one day my best friend from my hometown came to visit me. She said she wanted to "meet the fiancée, too." Well, I introduced them and he stared at her like a blind man seeing for the first time…she extended her stay and moved in with me and Hunter became distant. And then I came home one day and found her giggling on the phone with him about some werewolf business! Long story short, I disconnected the damn phone, sat her ass down on the couch and when she was about to explain, Hunter walked in all worried and said, 'Kaycee! God Kaycee, are you okay?' No hey Christa or Hi, fiancee I love you, sorry I've been ignoring you...no nothing. So as soon as he saw me in all my glory looking royally pissed he said, 'What's going on?' I screamed, I want to know what is going on between the two of you...and what did you mean about 'werewolf business'...is it some kind of code for sneaking around on me?' Of course they denied it and Hunter said, No but...I guess I have to tell you now.'

"So he told me all about werewolves and how he was one and that the moment he saw Kaycee, he imprinted with her. He explained that imprinting in like love at first sight but a million times stronger...like the whole world revolves around your imprint and you would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I had started crying because i knew he didn't love me anymore so I threw my promise ring at his face. I aimed for his eye, but he unfortunately caught the damn thing! The last thing I said to them...or anyone, for that matter...was, 'Hunter, Kaycee...I trusted you two the most out of anyone...and you broke that trust. Bye.' And I ran out of the door and to the nearest cliff. (Kids on the Makkah rez liked to go cliff-diving as a game.) I wasn't playing any games...I jumped off and voila, I was here."

"I'm sorry Christa." I said.

"Yeah Bella, it's all good. In fact, Hunter buried the mother fucker with me, so Natty gave it to me. I was all for sending it in a mailed package to hell but Natalye didn't let me. She won't even let me throw it away! So I settled for keeping it put away all the time...out of sight, outta _my_ damn mind. I hope those assholes still feel pretty damn guilty about what they did. Wait, do you want to see the ring?" Christa said.

"Sure...if it's okay with you." I said uncertainly. She nodded and held up a finger as she hopped off of the bed and retrieved it from a secret compartment in her jewelry box. She held it out to me...it was so pretty. **(AN: ring on profile)**

"It's pretty, Christa." I said. She nodded and put it away.

"Yeah, when I first came here, the best comfort for me was music. Did you know that anyone, even those who used to be tone-deaf when they were alive, can sing here?" she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yep, and that's the damn truth. The song that fits my life the best...it's called I'm Not That Girl...I found it when i was here. It's by Idina Menzel...it's actually from a Broadway Musical called Wicked. I never saw the play though." Christa said.

"Oh, I've never heard of it. Can you sing it for me?" I asked her. She nodded, cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl."

As she finished singing, I was near tears. It was such a heart-breaking song, especially after what Christa had told me about her life.

"Wow, Christa, you can really sing. Plus it's a really beautiful song." I told her.

She started laughing, "Damn, I haven't been this serious in a looonnnnggg time, girl!" I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

We heard a knock at the door and Christa muttered, "Now who in the hell could that be?" She yanked open the door and started laughing. It was Natalye and another shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair and long bangs with red tips. She had hazel eyes and was wearing the same style dress as Natalye but in tan instead of turquoise.

Natalye crossed her arms and stepped inside. "We heard that, missy! Now watch your language." she laughed. The other girl smacked Natalye's arm and said,

"God Natty, give it a rest. We all know that trying to get Chris to stop cussing is as likely as someone shoving a unicorn's horn up your ass."

"Sarah! Shame on you! Oh, Bella this is my sister Sarah." Natalye said.

"Hey Bella, nice to meet ya." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, but you know it's true, Natty! Damn, it's impossible for me to stop." Christa said, shrugging.

Natalye and I looked at eachother and sighed before all four of us burst out laughing.

**And that's all for now. Sorry it took so long to write, I had some keyboard issues. Let's leave it at that okay? Oh and let me know how much you hate that bitch Kaycee (real person), I'm going to take a tally and post it on the next chapter! Review, people! Shoutie to Zombie's Run This Town! Dedicated to my BFFs: Natalye, Christa, Sarah, and Zoe. Love, I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'm Sorry**

**AN: READ THIS!! Okay, I am writing this in response to an anonymous review from Rosey. She said that all of my characters, especially Renee, were OOC. Okay, how many of you think that ALL of the characters are OOC? Let me know! I KNOW Renee is acting different but she has been through a lot and then she found out her low-life husband has been cheating and he left her. PLUS, all of this is happening right after Bella's death! So she has major issues to deal with…wouldn't you act different too.**

**JFYI: Bella, Christa, Natalye, and Sarah are NOT in heaven, they are in purgatory. PM me if you need me to explain what that is. Natty and Sarah are also NOT angels.**

**On to the tally! The "I hate Kaycee tally" so far has 10 votes. They are counting: me, 251, skittles08 (Christa), mermolie, Grace Cullen, NessieXJacob-Mossfeather (Natalye), Alice-Bella-Nessie01, Sarah & Zoë who have always hated that sko (our group's invented word-combo for skank-ho), and my friend Brooke who reads my stories but doesn't have a Fanfiction account.**

**Also, I always forget this so consider this a one for all chapters deal.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fan Girl: Hey are you Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: oh yeah, totally.**

**Cop Dude: no you're not, you're just a tween wannabe that is going to jail for pretending to be the greatest author of all time!**

**Me: NOOOOO!!! Not jail…I was just kidding and that Fan Girl was gullible enough to fall for it!!**

**Fan Girl: Mm-hmm that's exactly what I thought…hey wait! I am NOT gullible!**

**Me: of course you are…so Fan Girl, Cop Dude, I am totally NOT Stephenie Meyer, although her work is the best.**

**Fan Girl: *pulls off mask* I'm not really a fan girl, I'm-**

**Cop Dude: OMG YOU'RE ALICE CULLEN! *squeals like tween wannabe***

**Me: Wow…wanna be best friends? I promise to go shopping with you…and like it…in fact I have this gift card to Abercrombie…**

**Alice: YAY! *hugs me* this will be the best day ever, I can tell ;)**

**OK now seriously, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the Twilight saga or its characters. Sarah, Christa, Natalye, and Brooke (and later on Zoë, too) are my characters. The plot is mine but the idea came from Tastes Like Suicide by Zombie's Run This Town. CHECK THAT STORY OUT CUZ IT'S AWESOME!!!! Now go read the chapter!!!**

Natalye's POV:

As soon as our laughter faded, Bella turned solemn and she murmured, "Natalye, what happened at and after my funeral?"

I sighed and looked at her. "During the funeral, everyone that was at the wake came and they all cried more and put lilies, freesias, roses, gardenias, and orchids on top of your casket. Then everyone except your dad, mom, and Phil and Brooke left, and right in the middle of the cemetery, your mother signed the divorce papers and your father signed as the witness. I'm sorry, Bella, I know this must be difficult for you." I replied. She nodded with tears streaming down her face and we group-hugged her.

After a few minutes, her tears had dried and she asked, "And the Cullens, what about them?" Oh she couldn't have picked a worse subject. Sarah and I shared an uneasy look before I said,

"They have left Forks for good. They're never coming back there." Which was the truth, but not the WHOLE truth…

"Oh," she said in a disappointed whisper.

"Hey who wants fro-yo? 'Cause I'm about to go to the damn Marble Slab Creamery right now." Sarah said, trying to lighten the mood and simultaneously shift the subject away from the Cullens. It totally worked, of course, because my sister is a genius!

"Ooh, damn I'm gonna get me some of that chocolate chip cookie dough shit." Christa said, grinning. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Well then-" I was cut off by Sarah.

"What the hell are we still doing here? Let's go!" We laughed and hurried out of the door.

"So…where is the Marble Slab around here?" Bella asked curiously.

"I know where it is and you'll see!" Sarah answered. Bella shrugged as we walked out of the hospital-like hallway and outside. The sun was shining brightly outside and there was the familiar Marble Slab right in between the China Ocean Buffet and the Fancy Nails. Strange that we'd have these things here, but we did.

We walked into the shop and there was no line; everyone was already at the tables eating their frozen yogurt. Christa marched right up to Cole, the guy who was scooping fro-yo today, and said,

"Hey Cole, I want a small chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup…as usual." He nodded and smiled and looked to Bella, who said,

"I'll have the same." He was friends with the three of us so he naturally said,

"Coming right up, and you must be Natalye's new patient…Isabella…right?" She blushed at the use of her full name and shook her head.

"No, just Bella." He nodded and looked at Sarah and me.

Sarah said, "Medium butter pecan in a waffle cone, because I'm trying something new." He was already working on it because he had just given Christa and Bella their orders.

"And you, Natalye? What'll it be today?" Cole asked me. I think I am going to try something new, too.

"I'll have a small vanilla in a waffle cone with granola topping and hot fudge." I said in a satisfied tone. He handed it to me with a grin and he said teasingly,

"Jeesh, Natalye, I thought you hated granola!" Ahh, curse him! I scowled as I thought of something witty to reply with and a wide smirk replaced my scowl as I thought of the prefect comeback.

"Sorry Cole, stay with the times. That was _last week_." I said playfully.

"DAMN, she just _roasted_ your ass, Cole!" Christa and Sarah said simultaneously before laughing and high-fiving each other. Bella giggled and said,

"Why are you high-fiving each other when Natalye just burned the hell out of Cole? She's the one you should be high-fiving. Haha!" Then, she slapped my palm as if to make her words truer. I giggled as they nodded in agreement and high-fived me too. Then we all sat down at the nearest empty table and started eating our desserts. Mine was sooo good!

We were almost finished when suddenly, Sarah's cell phone buzzed, signaling a text message. It was from a private number and I knew what it meant before she opened her phone to check it. Sarah read it and closed her phone before she could let me read it. Instead her eyes locked with mine as she whispered,

"Oh shit…it's time." Then, she spoke loud enough for Chris and Bella to hear as her chair scraped against the floor, "I have to go!" And then she scrambled out of the door. I faced my patients with a deep sigh. Bella looked at me with a bewildered expression and Christa gave me a knowing look. I met Bella's gaze as evenly as I could manage.

"She's gone to greet her new patients." I said. Cole, who'd heard what I'd said to the girls, nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh," she said, relaxing a bit.

EPOV:

We zoomed away from the Forks Cemetery and 10 minutes later, we were at the Seattle Airport. Carlisle and Esme walked in front of the rest of us to the desk. The lady's (who had previously had a fake smile plastered on her face) mouth and eyes popped open wide at the sight of us and her thoughts were very un-lady like.

_Holy shit. They are the most gorgeous son of a bitches I've ever seen in my entire damn life!_

I shuddered and thought about how I would be with Bella again soon. Then Carlisle started talking to the girl.

"Hello, how may I help you, sir?" she said.

"I need 7 tickets to Volterra, Italy on the next flight out."

"That leaves in half an hour. Credit or Debit?"

"Cash." Carlisle said. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Oookayyy." He got out his wallet and put a roll of bills into her hand and she printed out our tickets and handed them to him.

"Thanks." he said briskly.

"Thank you for flying with Seattle Airlines, enjoy your flight. Go sit in terminal 4A, please, and have a nice day." she said professionally. As we walked out, her thoughts were on how cute my ass looked and that was just plain disgusting. We sat together in the row and not soon enough, they called out that our flight was boarding.

--

We finally got there and "acquired" a couple of cars and rode until we reached the familiar castle of the Volturi. We parked and got out and entered through the secret tunnel. We saw Gianna at the front desk and we stopped there to get permission to go into the throne room.

"Hello, Gianna, we are here to see the Volturi. It's urgent." Carlisle said.

She nodded. "Yes of course, let me just call Felix and Alec to escort you there." she said smoothly. Her thoughts were the same as her words except that she yearned to be one of the Volturi someday, it was revolting. As if on cue, they appeared right after she spoke their names.

"Ah, the Cullens. How nice to see you all." Alec greeted and motioned for us to follow as he opened the door to the throne room.

Felix stepped inside first and bellowed, "Masters, you have visitors. The Cullens are here to see you." Caius's voice was quiet and calm,

"Well, lead them in, of course." After that we all walked in to see the scene exactly like Alice's vision. Caius, Marcus, and only half of the guard were there.

"Where is Aro?" Carlisle asked in a puzzled tone.

"He is away…taking care of some business…how can we help you?" Caius half-sneered.

"Um, I suppose you can…we want to die." Carlisle said hesitantly.

"Oh, I think we can help with that, but why?" said Caius with genuine curiosity, raising his eyebrows.

"From what I understand, Edward's mate died. They wish to be with her. Was she human?" Marcus said in disbelief.

"Of course not! What must you think of us that we would commit such a crime?" Alice lied with a superior scoff at the end for good measure.

"Okay, then…come forward and then you shall all die together." Caius said.

We all took three steps before Alec cut off all feeling in our bodies and we…died. We didn't feel it as they ripped us limb from limb and burned the pieces. We felt nothing.

Then, suddenly we were in a strange place. It was quiet and there were few people. Then suddenly a woman who looked like 20-year old came running to us. She had shoulder length hair with long bangs with red tips. She had big hazel eyes and was wearing a big smile. I tried to read her mind but I couldn't and I also felt strange. The girl finally reached us and started talking.

"Hey, I'm Sarah. I know who you guys are: Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale McCarty, and Edward Masen."

"How do you know our real names and where are we?" Alice said suspiciously. I looked over at her and gasped. She was blushing and she had bottle green eyes. Then I looked at Jasper who had brown eyes and was blushing, too, Carlisle who had ice blue eyes, Esme who had light brown eyes, Emmett who had hazel eyes, and Rosalie who had violet eyes. Oh my god, we must all be human now!

"Well you are in purgatory and I am your guardian so I know everything about you. And before you ask: you aren't vampires anymore and therefore don't have your abilities either. I also know why you had yourselves killed." She quirked an eyebrow at us. They suddenly looked down and noticed that they were human and then gasped too.

"Alright, now that we have established that, you guys won't have any funeral services or anything, but I will show you each to your rooms and then give you the things that you most wanted to keep." Sarah said. We followed her into a building that when we got inside, looked like a hospital building. We walked for a couple minutes before she showed Carlisle and Esme their bedroom, then Alice and Jasper to theirs, and Rosalie and Emmett to theirs, and before she could show me to mine, Rosalie came out of her room and said,

"Sarah? Where is the quickest place to get something to eat, I'm starving." Sarah smiled and said,

"Oh go back down the hallway, and when you get outside there are a few places directly across the street." Rosalie nodded and thanked her and then Sarah showed me my room. I stepped in and it was exactly like my room back in Forks except it didn't have a balcony and it did have a bed.

She laughed and told me, "You'll need it now." Then she winked and walked off.

Rosalie's POV:

I walked out of the building and saw the China Ocean Buffet and Marble Slab Creamery. I debated silently for a second and then opted for the latter, I was in need of some sugar for the total deprivation before. I mean, the animal blood is _never_ that sweet. So I walked across the street and into the frozen-yogurt shop. My eyes swept over the people until they landed on a familiar looking brunette that had her back turned to me. One of the girls that she was with noticed me immediately and had a panicked look on her face.

I knew for a fact that it was Bella when she talked.

"Natty, what's wrong?" And then she turned around to face me and her mouth dropped open.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" she said, getting up to see me. I nodded and met her halfway. I hugged her for the first time ever.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, and I guess losing you was what it took to make me realize that I loved as my sister all along." I said, crying. It felt to have tears running down my face after all of these years without them.

"I know, Rosalie. I forgive you. Wait…are all the rest of you here, too?" she said, the excitement in voice rising. I nodded and she let go of me.

**To Be Continued…cuz I'm evil. Oh and dedication to all my friends and that now includes Cole too. Shout out to Zombie's Run This Town as usual. And I am starting something new, I will say my 2 latest favorite stories that I've read in the past 24 hours. The two winners this time are: Another Chance and Tomorrow Is A Long Time!!! Check them out, peeps! Alright, until the next chapter! REVIEW!!! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	7. Chapter 7: JAMES!

I'm Sorry: Chapter 7

**AN: My two favorite stories that I've read in the last 24 hours are Forbidden by Twilightx28 and Tastes Like Suicide by Zombie's Run This Town (who was also the inspiration for this story so yeah she's awesome)! CHECK THOSE STORIES OUT PLZ!! Alright now go read the chapter, people!**

BPOV:

"_I know, Rosalie. I forgive you. Wait…are all the rest of you here, too?" _I asked, the excitement in my voice rising. How could I be excited to find out if the rest of my ex's-"family" was dead like his "sister"? It was kind of messed up. When I looked up into Rosalie's oddly colored violet eyes, she nodded and I pulled away.

"Even Carlisle and Esme?" I asked in a shocked whisper.

"Bella, you don't understand how much it tore our family up when we left Forks…especially Edward and Alice. Emmett wasn't his same prank-playing self and Jasper blamed himself for losing control. Esme was heartbroken and almost never spoke, and the same with Carlisle. I was different too, and I'm not trying to make a pun when I say this but, you were the life of our family. You brightened our existences in ways that were thought impossible and when we left you behind, we weren't the same as any time before, we were hollow shells of what we used to be even before we met you. Because our dead hearts were broken. Everyone is here." Rosalie explained. I blinked back tears as did she.

I turned around to look at Natalye and Christa who were staring at Rosalie and me with worried expressions. I grinned encouragingly and waved them over. They relaxed a bit and walked over to us immediately.

"Natalye, Christa, this is Rosalie McCarty. Rose this is Natalye, my guardian, and Christa, her other patients. They have been great friends to me so far. Oh and Natalye has a sister but she left earlier to get her patients. I guess it is coincidence that you arrived on the same day; her name is Sarah." Rosalie gave me a knowing look before saying,

"Oh her, she's our guardian! I guess it isn't _too _big of a coincidence after all, huh?" She laughed as Christa and I blinked surprised. Natalye looked at the floor guiltily. OH. MY. GOD. She _knew_?! _She knew and she didn't tell me_?!

"Natalye! You KNEW and you never said anything? WHY?" I hissed. Before Natalye could answer, Christa said,

"It's the rules, Bella. She wasn't allowed to tell. She's never allowed to tell anything about the patient stuff of another guardian. It is strictly confidential and besides, you really shouldn't care. At least you're gonna get your guy." And she winked. I rolled my eyes and put my palm to my forehead in embarrassment. Did Chris _have_ to say that in front of his sister. Rose burst into laughter and placed her warm hand on my shoulder.

"Ohmygood_ness_! *laugh* She's…*laugh* talking about…*laugh* Edward, isn't she? Haha!" she said between her laughs. I blushed deeply and shot daggers at Christa who was starting to crack up as she looked back at me. Then her eyes suddenly flickered to Rosalie and her jaw dropped.

"Damn girl, you got some pretty eyes! I've never seen people with _purple_ colored eyes. That's _awe_some!" she said.

Rosalie flashed her a grin and said, "Thanks. And I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along great. Did you know you are a very random person?" Christa nodded with laughter. With that, I decided to join in, but Natalye did too and at the same time, we chirped,

"Did you know that she only gets worse?" And then we started laughing and I high-fived her to show that I'd forgiven her. Then, Sarah walked back in and saw us and she made a beeline for us as we waved.

"Hey guys," she said and she turned to Rose, "I thought I might find you here with Bella, but I checked the China Ocean too, just in case. I was gonna say let's have some food but I've already had my share of fro-yo today. Why don't you order something, Rosalie?"

"Okay, I should. I'm absolutely starving now and all I've done since I've gotten here is talked." Rose said and with that she winked at me a strode over to the counter and Cole took her order.

After she had come back with her small mocha in a waffle cone with hot fudge on top and was about to say something when a shrill alarm started going off on Cole's, Natalye's, Sarah's, and many other guardians' phones and they swiftly looked at them.

Cole yelled, "Every guardian is needed immediately. I will stay here with the patients already present. There is already two guards in each of the patient quarters' for safety. They have located James Wilcox and you need to get him to the Hellevator now, so GO!" All 6 of the guardians plus Natty and Sarah shot out of the door quickly. There were many people looking confused at the outburst, including the three of us, so I sat down at the table nearest to Cole as he guarded the door.

"Cole, what's going on? Who is James Wilcox?" I asked, wondering if it could possibly be the James that I had encountered before…no that couldn't be.

Rosalie growled and said grimly, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Cole nodded, he too was acting stiff and grim, and he started to explain.

"James Wilcox came here last spring, and he'd been a vampire. He'd done so much evil in all his 349 years of life that he'd been sentenced to go straight to Hell. He couldn't makeup for his actions and he was never even assigned a guardian. He immediately knew what was to become of him so he ran away, evading any contact with anyone. No one other than him, God and his angels, Satan and his other demon minions, and the people I'm sure he tortured knows exactly what he's done. Now that he's finally been spotted, the guardians have been told to herd him and drag his sorry ass to the Hellevator." It was exactly as I had thought.

Suddenly I noticed that I was crying as I said, "James…he has to be captured. My family were the ones who ridded the world of him… because he tried to kill me. He almost succeeded, because he did… bite me but…E-Edward…sucked the venom out." I showed Cole the scar on my hand and he grimaced.

"And you can't forget that he also went after Alice and he was the whole reason she had to be changed too, remember?" Rose reminded me, and then we both winced at our words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bells, is that asshole the one you told me about? Oh HELL NO, his ass better get caught and somebody kick it all the way to the Hellevator!" Christa said, finally getting what we were talking about.

Suddenly we heard a scream as Alice ran out of our building past the guards and saw James, looking similar to his vampire self with long dirty blond hair and evil hazel eyes, running from a group of guardians, with Natalye and Sarah hot on his tail. He saw Alice as she fought past the guards to get to…well I don't know what exactly she was trying to get to, but it must have been us. James swerved right as Alice squeezed her tiny body past the guards and seized her with an evil cry: "Mary!"

Rosalie and I stood up at the same time in a whirl of panic. Cole, who was watching too, said in disbelief,

"What the hell is that tiny girl doing? She's going to get hurt…OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT HER!" Rosalie and I tried to make him move so we could get to her, but he didn't budge.

"No you guys have to stay in here, it's too dangerous!" he yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, THAT'S MY SISTER SO MOVE ASSHOLE!" Rosalie yelled, but I was one step ahead of her. I grabbed one of stools from the table we'd previously been sitting at and threw it through the glass. We jumped through and everyone outside had frozen at the crash, including James. The stool, amazingly, was still flying through the air as Rosalie and I jumped through the shards. James's and Alice's eyes widened as the stool flew toward them and the guardians gasped as it hit…

**(HAHA MY FIRST HUMONGOUS CLIFFY!!! JK, it's not over, so read on dears!)**

both of them. The guardians took action and were dragging James away to wherever the Hellevator was I suppose but I didn't care. There was only one thing on my mind as I raced to where she was, with Rose at my side. Alice. Sarah beat me there by one second and soon we were all kneeling at her side.

"Oh my God, I haven't even spoken a word to her and I've already hurt my best friend." I sobbed. Rosalie was looking her over with a withering expression on her face. Natalye came up behind me and put a comforting hand on my back. I jumped at the contact, because I wasn't expecting it.

"She's going to be fine, Bella." she whispered. I still didn't look at her. I looked at Alice who had passed out from the contact of the stool.

"No she's not, you're just saying that," I whimpered. She turned my face around to look at her and said firmly,

"Listen to me, Bella. Alice Hale is going to be fine. If something drastic ever threatens the health of a patient, a guardian can heal them. Sarah's doing that now. Look Alice is already conscious and alert…" she trailed off because I wrenched my face around and out of her hands so I could look at Alice. Sure enough, she was awake. She looked different because she was blushing and had bottle green eyes but other than that she still looked exactly like my best friend. Rosalie was already hugging her and I scooted closer to them.

"Bella!" she squealed, letting go of Rosalie. I opened my arms widely and she grinned as widely as me and hugged me tighter than ever.

"Oh my god, I have missed you so much, Bella. You know I still love you, right?" she whispered. I felt wetness on my shoulder and realized we both had happy tears streaming down my face.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't, Ali," I whispered back. She squeezed me tighter and laughed. She pulled away and scrutinized my outfit. She was wearing black, too and Rosalie was too but I hadn't noticed before. Alice smiled in approval.

"I love your outfit, even though I know you didn't pick it out. I already figured out that no one ever picks out their own outfits here or buys them, but at least we never wear them more than once." she chirped. To the waiting crowd of guardians, I stood up and pulled her up with me. I clasped her hand and punched our hands in the hair and announced, shaking with silent laughter,

"SHE'S OKAY…if Alice Hale has the energy to talk about clothes then she is completely and totally fine!" Everyone laughed a bit and then dispersed and then Cole and Christa came running toward us, full speed. Christa's face was glazed with worry and Cole looked utterly pissed, especially at me. Oh shit…here it comes. I sighed as they reached us and I peered up at Cole and looked quickly back down again, chewing my lower lip.

"Uh…sorry 'bout the window and uh…for not listening to you, but seriously Alice is my sister, I couldn't let James hurt her…" I trailed off as I heard his familiar scream as it got fainter and fainter until it stopped. Whoa. I think my ears just witnessed someone going to Hell.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?! EVER?!" Cole said angrily.

"Because one: you're a pushover, and two: usually whatever the person or people have to do is more important on their list of priorities than listening to you." Sarah said simply.

"Why do you always have to be such a smartass Sarah?" Cole sighed.

She shrugged and said blandly, "It's just my thing." We all laughed silently except Cole, who glared at us. He turned on his heel and as he walked through the door of his shop, we flicked his hand up and the window repaired itself. Now that was beyond cool.

"I don't see why he nags us more than a great-grandmother should about everything we he can fix it himself." Christa muttered, shaking her head after Cole.

"Wow, Christa! That's the first time I've ever heard you complain about something and not have a single cuss word in the same sentence." As we all laughed, Christa proceeded to show Natalye her "special finger" and we laughed harder.

"So Bella, this is the one that used to dress you up? Alice?" Christa asked. I nodded and Alice stared at Christa, wide-eyed.

"Sorry, I've just heard a lot about you. I'm Christa, that's Natalye and Bella and I are both her patients. Natalye is also Sarah's sister." Christa explained.

"Oh cool, it's a pleasure to meet you Christa. Hey Bella did you know that I can't have visions anymore?" Alice said.

"What? You don't have visions anymore? Why?" I asked.

"Because I turned COMPLETELY human." she said perkily. Ohh. I nodded.

"Hey guys, what's been going on? I heard screaming…wait is that…BELLA!" As I heard the familiar voice, I turned around at the sound of my name to face…

**Ok now THAT was my first really big cliffy! HAHA! I need reviews, and please more than 5 this time!!! Dedicated to all of my best friends! Shout out to…(see first AN for more details) Zombie's Run This Town, her story is amazing and it is almost over *tears* so go check it out (as I said earlier). I will update when I have more than 5 reviews! Pinky swear! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe :)**

**PS: I don't own the idea for the Hellevator, that belongs to the movie Toothless starring Kirsti Ali (before she was a fat ass). JK, I love Kirsti Ali cuz she's hilarious!**


	8. Chapter 8: We're off to see the Wizard!

I'm Sorry: Chapter 8

**AN: READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT! My two stories are You Are My Life Now by londonalozzy and Teacher Dearest by Grace Cullen‏. CHECK THEM OUT PLZ! ****I want you to know that I got bored with writing about Renee, Charlie, Phil, and Brooke so here is what happens with them. Phil and Brooke go to Vegas and get hitched and then they lose a lot of their life savings from the casinos. They are also fighting a lot and Phil is having second thoughts. Renee and Charlie eventually build their relationship back up and get remarried. One year later, they have another child together and name it Kelcy Swan. She has Renee's light brown hair with Charlie's curls and Renee's hazel eyes. Renee and Charlie are happy after all.**

BPOV:

"_Hey guys, what's been going on? I heard screaming…wait is that…BELLA!" As I heard the familiar voice, I turned around at the sound of my name to face…_EMMETT!

"Emmett!" I cried as he ran over to me. He picked me up and whirled me around in the most bone-crushing bear hug that he'd ever given me.

"Bella-Boo!!!" he screamed as he crushed-oops I mean _hugged_ me. When he finally let go, I was so dizzy I could barely walk. So naturally, I began to fall and luckily Emmett caught me.

"Same old Bella!" he boomed. Then we all laughed. So he turned more serious and he said, "So seriously what happened?"

"Well," Alice began sheepishly, "I had a question for Sarah, and that was: where could I find Bella? And then I got to the door and there were guards there. So I got pissed and squeezed passed them and then WHAM! There in front of me, was the one person I never EVER wanted to see ever again. JAMES! And then he noticed me and ran over and then he put me in a headlock and said "Mary!" Ugh, I always hated that name…anyways then Bella threw a stool through the window of Marble Slab 'cause the owner wouldn't let her and Rose out, so they jumped out. HAH! But the stool hit James and me and then the guardians dragged James away so he could take a trip down the Hellevator and then Sarah healed me. I saw Bella and we had the perfect BFF reunion and then she introduced me to her guardian Natalye who is Sarah's sister and her guardian's other patient Christa. They are both awesome. Oh and they have this other friend Cole that owns the Marble Slab but he acts all gay and pissy from what I could gather." Alice explained quickly, not even taking a breath during her LONG explanation.

Emmett had growled at what happened with James, but then clapped when he found out that James had gone to Hell. He is a crack up because he said, "Wait I'm confused, did Bella save the day or ruin it by accidentally finding a way to hurt someone in purgatory...?"

"She saved it, of course! It doesn't matter that I was hurt, Sarah healed me and I'm fine. Plus, that whiny ass dude, Cole fixed his window already too!" Alice said, shrugging.

All of us laughed at Alice's descriptions of Cole, and Natalye added, "Yeah he does act like that, but he isn't as annoying as Cameron. I mean, we're friends and all but JEESH he gets annoying!" Before I could ask who Cameron was, Christa rolled her eyes dramatically and groaned, saying,

"Cameron is this guardian, but he doesn't have a patient yet. He is kinda friends with us but he has a HUGE crush on Natty and she can't stand it! From what you've told me Bells, he is kinda like her own version of Mike Newton." I grimaced and Rose, Alice, and Emmett chuckled.

"Hey I should probably go and tell Jazz what happened. You wanna come and see the family again, Bella?" Alice invited. I nodded eagerly.

"Well, Sarah and Christa and I are gonna catch some dinner at the China Ocean, we'll bring you ALL something later. And when I say all, I mean all." Natalye said, winking at us before pulling Sarah and Christa into the Chinese restaurant. We walked inside, and suddenly Emmett linked his arms through mine and Rosalie and Alice impulsively grabbed my other arm. He started skipping forward, belting out "We're Off to See the Wizard" at the top of his lungs and dragging us with him. Alice caught on quickly and sang the lyrics with him. I pursed my lips and just skipped along so I wouldn't fumble over my feet. Rosalie was doing the same and the two of us were blushing madly but for different reasons; I was embarrassed, and she looked pissed.

We finally stopped as we reached Rose and Emmett's room, because Emmett let go of my arm (which had begun to throb from the soreness of Emmett's hold) and flung open the door and said,

"Bellsie this is mine an Rosie's room!" he boomed. I scowled at my new nickname as Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm because of hers. He rolled his eyes and Alice opened the door across from theirs.

"Bella, this is mine and Jasper's room," Then she stuck her head in and said, "Jazzy get your ass out here, I found Bella."

"You did?" he sounded surprised as he walked out of the room and hugged me warmly.

As he pulled away, Rosalie laughed and fake whined, "Actually I found her first, but Ali's taking all the credit!" Alice stuck out her tongue at Rose and Jasper, Emmett, and I joined in the laughter.

"Listen Bella, I wanted to apolog-" I cut off Jasper with a shake of my head,

"No need to apologize, Jasper. I forgave you right after it happened. Seriously, no hard feelings." I said, smiling reassuringly. He looked relieved. We heard the next door down from Alice open and Esme and Carlisle came out.

**(AN: A & J's room, E & R's room, and C & E's room have links to them on my profile. Check them out!)**

"What's going on…Bella?" Esme said. I ran over to hug her and she held me tight.

"I missed you so much, my dear daughter. I am so sorry." she whispered. I nodded and let go of her. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then I looked at Carlisle and hugged him, too. I had missed this family so much, and it felt even better to hug them now because of their newfound warmth.

"Bella," he whispered, "we missed you too much. I felt like I had lost a piece of my heart when we found out."

"I'm sorry I caused you that pain Carlisle, but I couldn't bear to…live without him…or any of you. But I am not sorry I did it, because otherwise I wouldn't be reunited with you right now." I said. He let go of me.

"Well, you might not have been reunited with us you know, but we went to the Volturi." he said, looking down. He was ashamed of his actions. "But I don't regret it now, either." I nodded sadly.

"WELL, I AM STARVING. WHO WANTS TO GO JOIN SARAH AND THE OTHER TWO FOR DINNER." Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary loudness.

"Yeah," we all agreed in unison.

"I WONDER…SINCE HE HASN'T SEEN HER YET…IF EDWARD WILL COME." Emmett mused loudly. At the sound of his name, my head shot up. Everyone shrugged and we heard another door click.

"You wonder if Edward will come where?" the familiar velvety voice sent a tremor throughout my body and my heart started hammering as I swiveled around from my position between Carlisle and Esme.

**AN: CLIFFY! I know you all are probably sick of cliffy's, but I am totally not and this was the perfect opportunity for one! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha! ****Okay I want more than 5 reviews or no update! If I could make it to 50 before the next update then that would be awesome cuz that is my goal! **

**Dedication to all of my best friends...well the ones that actually read this get more props though...not to name the the ones that don't read it...*coughSARAHANDCOLEcough* ShOut-OuT tO Zombie's Run This Town once again and if you haven't read Tastes Like Suicide then shame on you, go read it or I'll kick your ass...ahem virtually...ahem. :D**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you all with my decision to let it be Emmett instead of Edward from the last cliffy, but at least Edward was in this one a little bit! He'll be in it from now on, I promise! ;)**

**Oh and if you didn't read the other AN at the TOP, go read it! And one more thing: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Love you all!~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Sorry: Chapter 9

BPOV:

"_You wonder if Edward will come where?" the familiar velvety voice sent a tremor throughout my body and my heart started hammering as I swiveled around from my position between Carlisle and Esme._

My eyes locked with the most beautiful, yet unfamiliar emerald green eyes I'd ever seen and tears streamed down my face. I was finally gazing upon the reason of my life, and now my eternity. We just stared at each other with shocked intensity, re-memorizing each other's faces until Emmett happily broke up our silent reunion.

"Are you two going to sit and stare at each other all night or will you hurry up and kiss already so we can go get some dinner?" he boomed.

We all laughed a bit but my eyes never left Edward's face while we laughed. He now had tears coming down his face and how stepped forward slowly. Impatient with his slowness, I closed the gap between us and hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his neck, crying hysterically and just held me tight and kissed my hair.

"All right, that's _a little_ better, but if we're going to wait, we might as well see some real action! I mean COME ON, I know you're a prude Eddie but-" Emmett was cut off by Edward's frustrated groan. I felt his fingers gently lift my chin up to look at him and our faces were inches apart. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned up as far as I could he leaned down and we finally kissed.

It was magical…like no kiss we'd ever had before. It was warm, passionate, and not at all careful. I never wanted it to end, but of course it did. Ugh! Emmett ruins EVERYTHING!

"WHOO EDDIE! GO BELLSIE!" He hollered. Edward pulled away and glared at Emmett.

"Will you shut up already? I mean seriously, Emmett! You KNOW I hate it when you call me Eddie and I'm sure _Bella_ doesn't like "Bellsie" very much either!" Edward fussed. Although I did notice that when he said my name, his voice turned softer and more mushy. Aww!

Suddenly, I had an evil idea…hehehe! Whoa…that's weird…I just giggled evilly to myself mentally…I'm going crazy. I shook my head clear of all of my thoughts except my evil plan.

"Edward?" I asked innocently, looking up at him from my position in his arms. He still hadn't let me go and I never wanted him too.

"Yes Bella?" he asked…aww he did it again. He turned his face down to mine in attentive adoration.

"Would I get in trouble if I called you Eddie?" I asked, still playing the innocent card. Every one else laughed, but I barely noticed them. I was too intent on seeing Edward's reaction. An evilly adorable grin spread across his face as he said,

"Only if I don't get in trouble for calling you Bellsie!" he said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and then I knew the perfect thing to say to him.

"Okay then, so we have a deal," I started watching as his face turned to one of disbelief, and smiled as I continued simply, "no nicknames then." Everyone laughed at that and I grinned. Edward smiled radiantly back at me before replying,

"Yep that sounds about right, love." Love? Did he just call me love? LOVE! EEP! He still LOVES me!

"Hey, if you still get to give me a nickname then I get to give you one…handsome." I said mockingly. Edward stuck his tongue out at me.

"GOSH YOU TWO ARE CHEESY, NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! I'M STARVING!" Emmett yelled impatiently. I chuckled and then unwrapped myself from Edward's arms and tugged on his hand.

"C'mon handsome, let's go before Emmett bites our heads off and eats us." I joked. Edward chuckled and walked with me out the building. Alice walked right beside me, glued to my side. When we crossed the street and walked into the building, we stopped at the counter.

"Uh we're supposed to meet someone named-" I was cut off by the hostess saying,

"Natalya, Christina and Sari? They told me to take you all to their table once you got here. Follow me." she said. We did as she said, after I politely corrected her with the names and we soon saw Sarah, Natalye, and Christa at a big table waiting for us. After we made introductions we realized there weren't enough chairs, so Edward and I volunteered to sit separately from the others. We all went up to grab our plates and Christa walked up next to me while I was putting cheese wontons onto my plate.

"Ohmygood_ness_ Bells. He. Is. Gorgeous! When you described him, I never imagined he'd be that much of a pretty boy!" Christa said, pretending to swoon as we stared at him scooping Chicken Lo Mien onto his plate, two rows down.

"I warned you, Chris…didn't I?" I sighed, teasing her. She nodded and she whispered into my ear,

"Since you two are sitting _alone_, I expect full details later missy and that is a message sent from me, Natty, and probably Sarah too." I laughed and agreed with her before moving on to grab some crawfish and snow crab legs. She wandered off to get some Chinese doughnuts. As I lowered the full tongs onto my plate, I felt a warm hand on the small of my back. I almost dropped my plate from the shock of the contact. I turned around, and much to my relief it was Edward. I sighed and smiled at him, but as I scanned his face, my smile faded. He wore an expression full of pain and I wondered what could possible be wrong.

"We really need to talk Bella." he whispered. I nodded in understanding, we really did need to talk…about everything. He weaved his fingers through mine and we walked to our table, which wasn't very far away from the others but far enough away to where they wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

Edward set his plate down and held out my chair for me, ever the gentleman. I sat down and he took his seat across from me. He twisted some of the noodles from his Lo Mien onto his chopsticks and ate it. It was so weird seeing him eat. Just as weird as watching Rose start eating the fro-yo earlier. I started eating too and the waitress brought us water.

I looked at Edward, who was already looking at me. He sighed and began to talk,

"Bella, I am so sorry for leaving you. I never meant what I said in the woods that day, and I only left to protect you. I never expected this to happen. I shouldn't have left you in the first place."

"Edward, you shouldn't apologize. I forgave you a long time ago…the day I died actually. I just couldn't stand to live without you…if I couldn't have you in my life, I thought that I shouldn't live. I understand why you'd think you would need to leave…but I really wish you hadn't either." I said to him, staring into his deep emerald eyes.

To my surprise, he smiled and said, "It seems we're on the same page then. And that means there is only one thing left that I need to say." he said, taking both of my hands into his over the tabletop.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that, Edward?" I asked.

"I love you…and I always have and always will." he said. Tears welled up in my eyes…he finally said what I'd been waiting to hear all along.

"I love you, too Edward." I said softly. He kissed me again softly and when he broke away I started laughing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I decided to enlighten him.

"Your lips taste like soy sauce, sweetheart." I laughed. He joined in my laughter.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but your lips tasted like Chinese doughnuts…but don't worry, it was good." he replied playfully. I rolled my eyes and we laughed more. Suddenly, Emmett bounded up and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Sooo, Eddie…Bellsie! What are we both laughing about now?" Emmett said loudly.

I blushed and shook my head at Emmett so he turned to Edward. Edward mirrored my reaction and Emmett huffed and said,

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way…" Then he removed his arms from around Edward's and my shoulders and started tickling me like there was no tomorrow! OH MY GOSH! How the heck did he know all of my most ticklish spots! Ahh!

"Em…s-stop, please…we're in public, and if you d-don't stop n-now I'll have Christa and Rose k-kick your ass. A-and you know they w-will!" I warned through my frustrated giggles. And he stopped for a second and rolled his eyes,

"As if, Bellsie-boo. Rosie _loves_ me so she would not only NOT kick my ass, she would totally kill anyone who tried to kick my ass. DUH!" he said. Rosalie snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Dear, as much as I do love you, I think it would be funny as hell to see you get your ass kicked, and I would totally help any girl who tried. Plus, if you look around, you'll find that everyone here is ALREADY DEAD, Einstein." Rosalie said sarcastically and loud enough to embarrass the crap out of him. Everyone at Rose and Emmett's table had heard and were laughing at him, as were Edward and I.

"By the way Bella, what _were_ you two laughing about anyway? Since you're both trying so hard to keep it a secret…let's hear it!" Rose said, putting us on the spot.

I groaned, "Fine but it's _so_ _embarrassing_!" Rose grinned encouragingly, so I quickly mumbled,

"Wekissedandthenadmittedtoeachotherthatourlipstastedlikethefoodwehadjusteaten…

NOW GO AWAY!" Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing and backed away to their table. Out of sheer embarrassment, Edward and I ate in silence until we were full and then the waitress brought us the fortune cookies.

**(AN: I forgot to mention that no one pays for stuff in purgatory, there is no need for money…lol.)**

I grabbed my fortune cookie eagerly and silently hoped that I'd get a good fortune for once. I unwrapped it and split it open and read it to myself silently.

_Your life has been a big rollercoaster. But the ride isn't over yet; there is much more to come._

Ah man, what is that supposed to mean?! That for sure isn't good, though. Ugh. I looked up with a frustrated scowl on my face in time to see Edward opening his cookie. He read it and then smiled to himself. I sighed, at least _he_ got a good one.

"Let's trade, you can see mine and I'll read yours." Edward suggested. I frowned as I handed him the slip of paper and accepted his.

_You've searched long and hard for your one true love, don't let it escape you._

Hmm, that WAS a good one…pretty fitting too. I smiled and looked at his expression. He was frowning.

"What the hell is yours supposed to mean?" he asked, confused. I shrugged, I didn't know either. We ate our vanilla cookies and then walked over to the others' table, hand in hand.

"We're leaving 'cause it's been a long day and I'm unbearably tired." I said. Sarah and Natalye nodded and said,

"Good. All of the newbie's need a good night's sleep, you've got another long day planned for tomorrow. Adjusting to life in purgatory can sometimes be pretty difficult."

My eyes narrowed and I said suspiciously, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah and Natty didn't reply. Instead, Christa groaned and said,

"Oh you'll see. They have some tricks up their sleeves, these guardians!"

What in the world could that possibly mean? I thought, as the Cullens and I shared uneasy looks.

**OK I know it is a cliffy and they are driving you poor reviewers crazy, but it was only a MILD cliffy this time! And if you PM me I will tell you what will happen so you don't go crazy! REVIEW PLEASE! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Sorry Ch. 10**

**AN: Sorry the update has taken so long, it's just I've been working on three other things. Go check out these new stories and R&R: Blind Fate (about Alice and Jazz), Promises (really confusing Bella and Edward story), and the newest one- But Rose! You're Lactose Intolerant! (about Emmett, Rose, and their son). **

**Now here's a shout out to Zombie's Run This Town for her story Tastes Like Suicide, go check it out cuz it's complete! And if you still ignore me and don't read it, then kiss my virtually white ass. :D Also, check out her other stories cuz all of them are great…especially Sleeping With Memories (I love it cuz it ROCKS) !! But unfortunately, it is on hiatus at the moment *tears*. **

**Here's a dedication to my friends: Natalye, Christa, and Kelcy because they're my only friends from outside of Fanfiction that R&R. It's ALSO dedicated to Sarah, Zoe, and Cole too, but they don't read this so they suck (kind of). :P Alright enough of my rambling, on to the long-awaited chapter!!**

BPOV:

Wakey, wakey Bells!" Natalye said in a cheery tone. I grumbled something along the lines of "it's too early bitch" to her and she said in an eerily sugary voice,

"Now, Bella…you really should wake up or else…I'll have _Alice_ come in here and jump on you until you get out of bed." With that statement, my eyes popped open and I jumped out of bed. I glared at her and then looked down to see that my outfit was a combination of the colors red and violet-red.

"Ooh, violet-red is love and red is angry. Nice combo." Natalye rolled her eyes.

"Well it makes sense because I'm in love and I am _pissed_ at having to wake up so damn early, ach-hem!" I said.

"Well…_someone_ isn't a morning person I can see." said a cheerful voice from behind me. I jumped about a foot before realizing it was only Esme.

"Oh goodness, Esme. You scared me so bad!" I said in relief.

"Now that I am actually _completely harmless_, she gets scared by me…makes no sense." Esme joked. I laughed and then my laughter was joined by Carlisle's as he stepped into the doorway behind his wife. I looked at Natalye, and asked the million dollar question.

"I'll tell you after you wake up Edward. Alice warned Sarah not to or he'd yell her head off. I don't know how she knew but I guess she just had an extra spurt of intuition since she no longer has her powers. Anyway, we figured you could wake him up and he wouldn't get angry." Natalye said.

"Oh sure…everybody gang up on Bella. Bella always has to sacrifice herself, mm-hmm. Fine, I'll be back." I mumbled. I trudged out of my room and went into Edward's without talking Alice, jasper, Rose, Emmett, Christa, _or _Sarah because I was so stubborn. I saw Edward sprawled out on a bed in the middle of his room with his eyes shut and mouth slightly open.

I giggled silently to myself and crawled onto his bed. I gently nudged his arm and he instantly woke up and sat up straight. The sudden movement caught me off-guard and my natural klutziness sent me flying off the bed and I hit my head on the hardwood floor with an "Oof" and a thud.

"Bella?" Edward called, not realizing what had happened. I sat up on the floor and rubbed my head.

"Down here, hun." I said, still rubbing my head.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you on the floor?" he asked in an alarmed, but still groggy voice. He moved towards me and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto his bed.

"Weeell, I was told to come wake you up and when I touched you, you sat straight up and the sudden movement knocked me onto the floor and I hit my head." I explained.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you fall." Edward said, pulling me into hug and kissing my forehead.

"it's okay, Edward. But you have to get up, remember Sarah and Natalye are planning the day today." I reminded him. He frowned and got out of bed and then gently pulled me with him. Then we walked outside and I noticed Edward was wearing a sea-green polo with dark wash jeans.

"Sea-green…why are you guilty, Edward?" Sarah said suspiciously.

He blushed and mumbled, "When I woke up, I accidentally knocked Bella on the floor…" Everyone burst out laughing at us and I stuck my tongue out at them all.

"Alright everyone, let's go. We've got work to do." Sarah said, still chuckling.

"Wait, are y'all gonna tell them yet…'cause if you're not, I am." Christa said.

"Ugh fine. All of the patients are taught classes on how to fix their mistakes from their life, that's what we're doing today." Natalye explained.

"Wow, I always wondered how I would make up for my mistakes but I never expected something like this." I said in wonder. We had walked outside the building and past the restaurants. Then there was this big building, but it was still smaller than the building where we lived. They led us inside, down a hallway and into a comfortable room.

"Okay, Bella I am taking you to do step one. You have to fix your biggest mistake: which was hurting your family and friends by your suicide. That means you have to enter their dreams…or thoughts, or leave them a letter somewhere they'll find it." Natalye said.

"Who do I do first?" I asked nervously.

"I'd say your dad, then your mom. The easiest thing to do is enter their dreams. Here is what you do…think of whose dream you want to enter in your mind and then you're there. But it only works in this room." Natalye said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured Charlie smiling his crinkly eyed smile at me and then suddenly I felt like I was soaring through air and then WHAM. I was at the diner in Forks, sitting beside my dad.

"_Bells, I miss you so much. Why can't you come home?" he said, tears streaming down his face. I hugged him tightly across the table._

"_Dad, I can't come back, I'm dead. But please understand that it's not your fault. I made a mistake…I was so stupid that I thought that just because a few people didn't care about me anymore that no one did, but I was wrong. You and mom always cared and I should've remembered that. I'm sorry." I said, crying too._

"_It's okay, Bells. I forgave you right after it happened. You're my little girl and I'll never let you go; I'll always remember you and keep you in my thoughts." he promised._

"_Dad, you can't hold onto me forever. I have to move on and so do you. I love you and I know you will be happy again without me." I said, crying harder. He squeezed my hands._

"_Okay Bella. I'll try but I won't make any guarantees about that. I love you and don't you forget it." he said, smiling sadly._

"_Alright Dad, deal. I love you." I said happily. Then I felt a gentle tugging…it was pulling me away through my mind…away from the diner._

"_Don't leave yet, Bells. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, please." he begged, panicking as I started to fade._

_I grabbed his hands and said, "No…no I don't want to leave, Daddy…I love you…no…I have to-" I was cut off as I snapped out of the dream and into reality, crying hysterically._

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. Calm down." Natalye soothed, grabbing my shoulders and staring at me evenly. As I looked back at her, my sobs receded and I stopped crying altogether. I suddenly looked around and all eyes were on me. Even the Cullens and Sarah across the room. They all wore sympathetic, slightly worried expressions…almost as if they'd heard everything I had said throughout mine and Charlie's conversation…wait, _had_ they? I searched Edward's eyes, which were filled with guilt, sorrow, and heartache for me. The other Cullens' expressions mirrored his. I broke away from his gaze and stared at the floor. Oops.

"Did everyone hear that?" I murmured quietly to Natalye and Christa.

"Yeah, sorry Bella. Natty should have told you that you didn't have to talk aloud when you enter dreams, you think what you want to say and then it is said in the dream. I guess it slipped her mind." Christa whispered back. I looked up at Natalye, shocked, and saw that "OOPS" was written all over her expression and I waved it off.

"Well it's alright, I'm going to try Renee now…and I will keep my mouth shut." I said, closing my eyes. I pictured my beautiful mother with her mischievous grin set on her face.

_Suddenly, I was whisked away again and I was on my knees beside her beside a grave in Forks Cemetery. I looked at the marker and gulped. It was mine. It read:_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Beloved Daughter and Friend.**_

_**Always Loved, Always Remembered.**_

_**September 13, 1988-October 4, 2005**_

_Then she turned to me and hugged me fiercely. When she pulled away, she kept an arm around my shoulders. I looked at her face and it was crumpled in despair and tears._

"_Momma, I missed you." I thought-spoke brokenly._

"_I can't bear to be without you…I don't know how get on…I miss you so much Bella, I always will…I just don't know what to do right now." she said._

"_I know what happened…with Phil I mean…I just wish that everyone would just be better off without me…it would make everything easier…being dead isn't horrible Mom, but the worst part is not seeing you or Charlie." I thought-replied._

"_Oh I know baby, I just wish you were really here and I'm not just imagining this. And I hate to ruin the moment, but I could really use some of my daughter's great advice." she laughed. I sighed…I missed the sound of my mother's carefree laughter so much._

"_Well I really am here…I came to talk to you through your dreams, so you're not just imagining me really. What do you need advice on, Mom?" I thought/asked._

"_I think…that I'm falling back in love with your father again…and I just don't know whether to ignore my feelings…or tell him. I mean, I don't even know if he loves me, but at the moment he is the best friend that I could ask for. Did you know I'm living in your room right now?" she laughed again, but it was a little strained this time._

"_I didn't know that, Mom. But I do know that you should tell Charlie how you feel, because he's never stopped loving you since you divorced him." I said truthfully. Surprise blazed in her gray-blue eyes and she said,_

"_Wow…he is…wonderful. I should've realized that long ago, and maybe we wouldn't be in this position now." she said quietly, starting to shake with sobs again. I held on to her tighter and cried on her shoulder as she cried on mine. It was obvious which parent needed me the most right now; Renee._

"_Mom, please don't cry," I begged, "I will always be in your heart and you will get your Happily Ever After, I promise. You'll find a way to move on one day, even if I never leave the back of your mind, you will find a way to be happy."_

"_How, Bella, HOW?" she wailed, squeezing me tighter._

"_If you are my mom, the at times erratic, thrill-seeker that I know and love, then you will find a way. I know you will, because you always do. Why should this time be any different just because I'm not here?" I told her confidently._

"_Who will I go to when I need advice like this though?" she said, unsure._

"_I'm not positive that it's true, but if you think about me really hard, I just may be able to help you…at least I think so." I said._

"_Good, because I'll never let you go…I love you so much Bella. I can't do it by myself." she said._

"_I think you will let me go…eventually, but I love you too. And you'll never have to go through life alone, you'll have Charlie, and that's the one thing I'm positive of." I said finally. She nodded and kissed my cheek and I kissed hers and then I felt the gentle tugging and started fading._

"_Bella?! Bella! Don't leave! No, please!" she wailed, grasping my hands tighter and tighter._

"_I have to, it's inevitable, I'm sorry Mom I-" I was once again cut off by the whoosh that brought me back to my own reality. I sighed._

"How'd I do this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear a word." Natalye said. I grinned saying, "Haha, I'm getting better."

"Alright Christa, your turn." Natalye instructed.

Christa actually listened to her and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she started frowning. I looked at her curiously for a bit longer before letting my eyes wander about the room. I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I turned around to meet the eyes of a stranger standing in the doorway. It was a person I'd only ever seen in a painting…there is _no way_ that he could possibly be _here_. Then his eyes slid over to Carlisle, who was watching Esme as she entered someone's thoughts or dreams. Carlisle moved his eyes toward him, and gasped loudly.

**Cliff-hanger dears! Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Thank you for reading, now PLEASE REVIEW and I will send you a virtual pair of shoes that Alice picked out JUST FOR YOU, I swear!**

**~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **

**Oh and PS, I wanna finish this story in about...uh, 5 more chapters I think. Sorry, but I'm getting tired of writing this and I have a lot more projects that I wanna fulfill this summer, and this is just getting in my way…so review before it's too late, lol. JK, you can review LONG after it's finished! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected?

**I'm Sorry: Chapter 11**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in freaking forever but I have been sooo busy with my other fanfic Moonless Night: Story of Renesmee. And if you haven't checked that out, then please do so because I love that plot and I think you will too…well unless you are Nessie-haters. And if you are, then all of you shall be shunned in the name of Edward, Jacob, and Jasper! Ok now enough of my endless rambling, go ahead and read the long awaited CHAPTER ELEVEN! *Crowd cheers***

Cameron's POV:

I was standing outside with a crowd of other guardians, having heard there was going to be a new arrival, and I was searching to see if Natalye was there. We were just friends, but I liked her much more than that…but I think she finds me quite annoying…unfortunately. I kept looking but I didn't see her, and then I realized that she must be working with her patients today.

Then the new guy popped in and we guardians looked away…we were never allowed to watch when _He_ made judgment on whether the person had made too many mistakes in life to be made up for or if they could fix their mistakes.

"Aro del Salvatore, you have been sentenced to take the Hellevator today for you have made too many fatal errors in your existence to be made up for. The things you did were inexcusable." called the familiar voice with the ringing finality.

"Wait, please," he begged. WHAT?! Did that guy _seriously_ just defy Him?!

"Yes?" He asked with incredulous patience. Whoa!

"If I am to go to Hell, can I only request that I see Carlisle Cullen and his family before I am gone?" he pleaded. All of us were still forced to keep our eyes away, although I'm sure they were as curious as I was.

"So be it, then. You must have a guardian to escort you there…" He said thoughtfully, I bet all of us were thinking the same thing: I hope it's me that He chooses! And then he finally said, "The guardian Cameron shall escort you to see them, Aro. That is all." Then He was gone and I was able to look upon the face of Aro with shock as the other guardians all stepped back in respect. They did this because I had been hand-picked to be an escort to Aro del Salvatore by…God.

**(AN: Sorry to interrupt you reading but I have something to say. I know this isn't how a lot of people believe and I know this isn't how purgatory is really like, but this is JUST FICTION and has nothing to do with my Catholic beliefs, just so you know. Don't get offended by the religious stuff please!) **

I approached the man who looked in his early forties, had translucently pale skin, and curly black hair that reached his shoulders. He looked Italian except for the skin tone, but by his last name I knew that he was and had probably just been a vampire at death and that was why he was so pale.

"You must be Cameron, thank you for this." he said, and I nodded. I turned on my heel, beckoning for him to follow and went into the building where the classes on how to make up for the mistakes in the patients' life. I stopped just before I came to Natalye and Sarah's room and gestured to him to go to the open doorway. He smiled before walking to the door.

Carlisle's POV:

Sarah was making Esme visit one of our friend's thoughts and I was watching with interest as Esme closed her eyes and began to move her lips, talking but not aloud. Then, I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my neck, and knew someone was staring at me so I whipped around, surprised to look upon the dark eyes of Aro from the Volturi!

"What…are you _doing_ here, Aro?" I asked, incredulous.

"It is a _very_ long story, my friend," he sighed, "and I'm afraid that I'll have to leave soon. I've been sentenced to hell, but my last request was that they let me visit you and your family first, and tell you of why I am here."

"A story, I'm sure of which I need to hear, Aro." I said. He nodded and came in, with a young man I knew I'd seen before…oh, Cameron…that's his name.

Esme snapped out of it and said, "Honey, isn't that…?" she trailed off.

"Yes, dear that is Aro, leader of the Volturi." I answered. She looked very confused, as did I and the rest of my family, including Bella.

Aro sat down on the sofa beside us and said, "Okay, well I haven't met any of your family, Carlisle. So before I relay my story of how I got here, please introduce me."

"Oh, of course. This is my wife, Esme, my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and my daughters, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella over there." I gestured to Bella across the room and she came to sit by us over here and Natalye followed with Christa and they sat next to Sarah.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Aro del Salvatore, but most of you have heard of me as Aro of the Volturi. I know that none of you besides Carlisle have met me because the one time that you visited was the _last_ time you visited and I had been away on business with some of the guard. When I got back, I asked Caius how things had been, and he said casually that the Cullens had come to visit while I was gone." he began, switching into story mode.

"So I said to him, 'Sorry I missed them then, how are they?' and he chuckled dryly saying, 'Well, that's an easy one. I killed them.' And at that point, I lost it and lunged for him, and acting on impulse just as I did, he grabbed the fire starter to get me off of him. That's how I ended up here, and this young man, Cameron, was assigned to be my escort here before I…uh…" he gulped, trailing off.

"But why, Aro? Why are you being sent to hell?" I asked, desperate to understand.

"I could answer that. God sends a message to each guardian's mind that is there when he sentences another dead person telling why they've been sentenced, and Aro has been sentenced because of all the lives he took. Speaking of which, it is time to go, Mr. del Salvatore." Cameron said.

"Well, I will go and be in the audience because I would like to plea in your defense. You only took those lives in the name of justice for vampires." I said.

"And he also took people away from their families to either kill them or make them a part of the guard, either way it was for his own personal gain. All vampires that come here are sentenced to die except for your coven Mr. Cullen, and that is only because you went against your nature to be better things, and not defy nature." Cameron pointed out.

I nodded, but I was still going to witness what happened to him no matter what. Sarah sighed and said, "You're still going, aren't you Carlisle?" I nodded firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"_Great_, now I have to go too. But it's time now, so Cameron I suggest you get your dorky ass moving with Aro before you're late. Come on, Carlisle." she said dryly.

"Hey, my ass is _not_ dorky, Miss Shortie." Cameron retorted.

"Ooh…now he's done it…Sarah's gonna _kill_ that unlucky son of a bitch." Christa muttered, staring at the floor and shaking her head.

"Cammie, I hate to break it to you but it is _totally dorky_." Natalye giggled, Sarah high-fived her and then said,

"Oh and _don't ever call me Miss Shortie again or I will kick that dorky ass of yours_." Christa nodded as if that behavior from Sarah was normal…it probably was but who could blame her? Cameron is a bit of an ass.

"Plus, I totally resent the whole Miss Shortie comment anyway, considering that Sarah and I are the same height. And there is no use in trying to defend that lumpy thing you call your ass anyway, especially with those Urkel pants you are wearing." Alice piped up. Everyone cracked up at that and then Bella said,

"Hey, I thought you said all of the clothes here were stylish, Natty." We laughed harder then, because the young man was now blushing. I kind of felt bad for him because he was so embarrassed, but that was part of why it was so _funny_.

"No, I meant that this place improves anyone's taste in fashion, or in Alice and Rosalie's case…it stays the same. Apparently, Cameron's sense of style used to be much worse." Natalye answered, and Cameron was beet red. The look of horror on Alice's face as she imagined what could possibly be worse in style than Urkel pants and a flannel shirt was priceless, though as the rest of us were cracking up so hard we could barely breathe.

"Um, we need to leave. Let's go, Mr. del Salvatore." Cameron said, still blushing. Aro snickered and then walked out behind him, and stopped as he stepped through the doorway after Cameron. He pointed to Cameron's backside, grinning, and mouthed, 'THE DORKIEST, LUMPIEST ASS EVER.' And all of us cracked up quietly and covered our mouths with our hands until they were out of earshot. Normally, I would condone this type of behavior from my children, but coming from Aro…it was just too funny because of its unusualness.

"Alright, we better go too, Carlisle. We'll continue these lessons tomorrow, and everyone meet us at the at the Pizza Parlor later. You know where it is, Natty." Sarah instructed, and we walked out.

---

Bella's POV:

After Sarah and Carlisle left, we all left too, with Natalye leading the way. We left the building and walked around the streets for a bit, waved to Cole from the window of the ice-cream shop, and finally we came to Papa John's. Edward squeezed my hand as we entered to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked him, staring into his sparkling green eyes.

"What kind of pizza tastes good?" he asked curiously. I giggled at him and said,

"My favorite from here is what they call "The Works" and since I know everyone else will love it too, I'm asking Natalye to order it for us."

"Okay, I trust your judgment, love." he said mushily.

"Aww, is someone kissing up so they can _get_ a kiss?" I said, knowing him all too well.

"Who?_ Me_?" he said innocently, playfully averting my eyes for a moment. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him chastely and pulled away.

"Hey Natalye," I called. She turned around and looked at me questionably, as I was still in Edward's arms…I just wasn't facing him, so his arms were wrapped around my waist backwards.

"Yeah, Bella?" she asked.

"Let's get "The Works" in a large, I know all the Cullens will love it…especially Emmett." I requested. She laughed and said,

"Okay, but no olives, right? Because you're allergic? And, knowing Emmett, we should get two extra-large pizzas." I nodded because I was used to having her already know every detail of my personal life.

"Oh my goodness, I guess it is a good thing you didn't eat the Italian food we made the first time we met you, Bella." Esme said, relieved.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because it was _chock-full _of olives." Esme explained. My eyes bugged out slightly and I said,

"Whoa, it _was_ a good thing, then. But back then, I bet Rose would've shoved the food down my throat if she'd known and not busted the salad bowl and stomped on it. Were there olives in the salad, too?"

"YEP." Emmett laughed while Rose stuck her tongue out at me and said,

"I resent that, Bella. I thought we were friends now."

"We are, Rosalie. Notice how I said _Back then_. And I was only kidding…even though we _all_ know you probably would have." I snickered.

"Well yeah, I guess you're right." Rose admitted sheepishly while blushing. Everyone laughed at that, even Esme.

Edward and I sat beside each other at the table…or rather tables, because they had to push together a few so we'd all fit and when our pizza came, so did Sarah and Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, how did it work out?" I asked. He looked at me disappointedly and sat down beside Esme, who rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"It didn't." he stated glumly. I nodded sympathetically and grabbed some pizza for me and Edward. As I began to eat mine, I noticed he hadn't touched his and was staring at it with reluctant eyes, as were all of the Cullens…well except Emmett (and Rosalie, who had eaten ice-cream earlier and that is the only reason why she isn't afraid to try it).

"Edward, try some. It's good, I promise." I coaxed. He shook his head stubbornly and an evil smile spread across my lips as I came up with a plan. I jumped onto his lap and got put my lips to his ear.

"Would you eat it if I fed it you?" I whispered. He leaned in so he could whisper his reply into my ear.

"No." Aw I was expecting a yes, so I slid off of his lap and back onto my chair…well I had_ thought_ I was sliding back to my chair but suddenly, I busted my ass on the floor and everyone laughed, except for Edward, who was trying desperately not to as he helped me up. Now I was seething.

"Edward! That is the second time that I have been knocked on my ass today, and both times have been your damned fault. And if you don't this shit _right now_, I swear I won't speak to you until we get to Heaven or Hell." I growled, glaring at him. He shrunk back and then Natalye groaned,

"Oh no, Christa's been rubbing off on her!" Then, I couldn't help it but I was laughing along with her, Christa, and Sarah, while the Cullens only looked confused, so Natalye said,

"Christa has a bit of an issue with being a potty mouth, just so you're warned." As Christa smiled hugely and nodded like it was an honor, Emmett high-fived her, and the rest of them started laughing too…except Edward…who was slowly lifting his slice of pizza to his mouth until he finally ate some. As I watched him chew, a blush rose on his cheeks and he swallowed.

"Well?" I pressed sternly, arms folded. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and said,

"Um…pretty good. Sorry Bella." He looked into my eyes and I melted…as per usual when his eyes did that smoldering trick…and I hugged him.

------

_15 Months Later…_

It had been a while and still we'd find something fun or useful to do everyday. I had been talking to Dad, Mom, Angela, and Jessica every day and it was kind of nice to be able to do that. Sometimes I even talked to Jacob, whenever he was feeling down about me again.

I still remember the first time I had spoken to Angela through her dreams. It was very creative of her for a dream, too.

_Flashback to Angela's Dream:_

I was standing behind the gym stage at Forks High with Angela, who looked thrilled to see me.

"Bella, I miss you so much and I hope that since we're doing this song together for the Talent Show that you'll understand how much I loved you. You were so sweet to me and I just wish you hadn't died, Bella!" she sobbed and I hugged her in comfort.

"Angela calm down, it's our turn. What do I sing?" I said, panicking.

"The lyrics are on the little TV screen, just read them. Come on." she said, wiping her tears away as we walked onto the stage. The music started and she started to sing soon after.

( Lyrics: **Angela**/_Bella_/_**Both**__)_

**I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you... **

**Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good**

_It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made of what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend... Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird In a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you _

**Because I knew you**

_**I have been changed for good**_

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for _

**But then, I guess we know There's blame to share **

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore **_**Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood **_Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better **_

**And because I knew you... **

_Because I knew you... _

_**Because I knew you... I have been changed for good...**_

The song ended and the crowd cheered and applauded loudly and we walked off the stage smiling. When we got backstage again, Angela laughed.

"You know, that was possibly the scariest thing I've ever done and the sad part is I didn't really do it." she said, laughing again.

"Well, with a set of pipes like those, you could do it if you wanted Ang." I smiled.

"But, the even sadder part is knowing I couldn't do it for real without you, and so I'll never be able, too." she murmured, starting to cry again.

"Ang, I don't care if this is a dream or not because it sure as hell felt real and I know that neither of us will ever forget it. So please don't cry, because you know what? We really did just do that no matter if it was a dream. I was really singing and so were you and one day, you'll be famous for singing. I won't be and it's my own fault, so please don't beat yourself up about it." I said comfortingly, hugging her tightly.

"Okay Bells, just know that I love you and you were the best friend I ever had." she sniffled.

"And you are--no contest--the nicest person I've ever met, Angela." I replied, starting to fade.

"Hey, where are you going?" she murmured, eyes wide.

"I have to go, you'll get used to it eventually. Bye Angela, I'll see you again as soon as I can." I said.

_End Flashback from Angela's dream._

As soon as I entered the classroom, hand-in-hand with Edward, a voice screamed in mind and pulled me to their thoughts so quickly that I collapsed in his arms and went completely into her thoughts…what was wrong? Was Renee okay?

_Bella!!! HELP MEEE!!! _she screamed in her mind again.

Suddenly, I was there, looking through her eyes and I saw a hospital room…uh-oh.

_Mom you're okay, you can do this…wait, Mom what happened to your stomach._ I thought confused, looking through her eyes at her flat stomach.

_Oh Bella, I've already given birth…but Charlie's in the bathroom and they took the baby to go wash her, but I have NO IDEA what to name her so HELP ME, PLEASE! _

I sighed mentally in relief and thought,_ Jeesh, Mom, you scared me there…how about Kelcy?_

_That's beautiful and perfect…and the most unique way to spell it. Thank you honey, I love you. Ooh Charlie's coming!_

I mentally beamed, knowing she's see it and thought, _Do you mind if I talk to him through you? I've never done it before but I want to talk to him._

_Sure! _she thought enthusiastically and I nodded, letting my mind connect with hers as strongly as possible and looked through her eyes at a hospital room and my Dad walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Renee, how you doing honey?" he asked worriedly, sitting beside her and grasping her hand. As I started to speak, my voice actually sounded like my own.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella. I was talking to Mom through her thoughts and I remembered that I could do this, with the permission of who I talk to anyway. Well I just wanted to say that I picked out a name for my sister." I said.

"Wow, Bella. What is it?" he said excitedly.

"Kelcy, spelled like K-E-L-C-Y. Mom liked it." I replied. He beamed and said,

"Well, it's beautiful. She looks just like your mother though, with that light brown hair and gray eyes that sparkle in the light and the cutest little dimples in the world..." I happily noted that his voice turned to one of adoration and oure love as he spoke of both Mom _and_ little Kelcy.

"I know I must leave soon, but I only wish that I could see her and hold her _one time_ before I go. Do you think they'll have her back very soon, Dad?" I inquired hopefully, silently wishing with all my might that I'd get to see my baby sister. And she was my whole-sister too...which is something that would have never happened if I had still been alive, because the only chance I probably would have had at getting a younger sibling is if Phil wanted to have a child with Mom, and once I actually heard him say that he didn't want any kids, and that I was enough. So, Kelcy was a miracle...the silver-lining that came from my death, I suppose.

"I think so, she should be here in-" Dad was cut off by a nurse coming in the room, pushing a cart that I was sure held my sister. My heart swelled with joy, excitement, and love and Mom's feeling merged with mine to make the happiness even more dominant as she stayed in the back of her mind.

"Hello, Chief Swan. And Mrs. Swan, it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling right now?" the nurse asked, stopping the cart a few feet away from the bedside as she checked Renee's vitals. _Say you're fine and healthy, _Mom's mental voice whispered to me and I repeated it to her.

"Hey Nurse Gignilliat, how are you?" said Charlie, smiling his crinkly-eyed smile at her.

As she checked my blood pressure, she gave him a pointed look and said, "Now Chief, I told you not to be so formal and just call me Nurse Zoey. Oh and have you two picked out a name for your adorable little girl yet?"

"Well then, call _me_ Charlie. And yes, as a matter-of-fact, we _have_ picked out a name for her. Right, honey?" he said, staring at me/into my mother's eyes.

"Yes, and it is absolutely perfect, in my opinion." I smiled, yet again using my mother's body like a tool. Nurse Zoey smiled and said,

"Fantastic! Well, let's here it then!" she said, putting Kelcy, who was bundled in a pink fleece blanket, into my arms. I looked down eagerly at her, to see that she was awake and was staring at me with wide gray eyes, that did indeed match Mom's exactly. The only trait of Charlie's that I thought he'd gotten wrong was that her dimples looked exactly like his and her light brown, wispy bit of hair was already curly, to match his of course.

"It's Kelcy Isobel Swan." Charlie said proudly, and I whipped Renee's head up to gaze at him in shock. He was including my name with Kelcy's? He met my gaze with a smile that said, 'I love you and I'm doing this so she'll always have a part of you in her life no matter what.' I felt tears fall down her face, and realized that both Renee and I were crying because of that sweet gesture.

"That's so beautiful...well, I must be going, there's a patient in M116 that needs a nurse and the only one's on duty for this floor are me, Nurse Teresa, and the intern...what's-her-face...um, oh yeah...Lauren Mallory. And plus, Teresa's busy and intern's aren't allowed to treat patients...they only do paperwork and things.

"See you later, Charlie and Renee." she said cheerfully, closing the door behind her quietly. I watched her until her curly brown hair was no longer visible through the window and then I looked back at Dad.

"Dad, that was so sweet of you, thank you for naming her that." I said gratefully.

"Honey, you will forever be a part of mine and your mother's lives and now you'll be in your sister's too. It doesn't matter that she'll never have really met you, all that matters is that she'll know you were a wonderful person." he declared, and kissed "my" forehead. I felt the gentle tugging and knew that it was time to depart.

"Dad, I have to go. And I don't know why, but this feels like it will be the last time that I'll get to communicate with you for a while...with either of you. I just wanted to say that I love you both, and never forget that." I smiled, kissing his cheek. Then, I kissed Kelcy's forehead and said,

"I love you too, little one. I'll watch over you like a guardian angel...forever, I promise." Then, I thought out the same goodbye to Mom and she thought back, _I'll miss you so much Bella. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, honey. I love you so much._ She switched back to her body and I was yanked out of the real world and back to purgatory in a milli-second.

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on the floor in Edward's lap, and his concerned face was inches from mine. I blinked rapidly and he let out a sigh of relief. Alice and Natalye, who were squatting on each side of me sighed in relief as well.

"I'm guessing someone really needed to talk to you if they pulled you into the real-world and made you collapse as soon as you stepped foot into the room." Natalye said, surprised. I nodded vigorously and said,

"Renee had the baby. They named her Kelcy Isobel Swan." I beamed, and Edward flashed his beautiful crooked smile at the mention of my sister's name.

"I don't think there could've been a more perfect name, love." he said, stroking my hair lovingly.

Suddenly, Natalye and Sarah's phones buzzed and they checked them swiftly. Their eyes lit up as they scanned their messages and they said smilingly,

"Let's go everyone, there is something you need to see. Something you've never seen happen in purgatory...the most amzing thing that could happen to someone who is here."

**Cliffy! Ok, not really cuz most of y'all can guess what the Cullens, Bella, and Christa are going to witness...but whatever. This story has about 1 or maybe 2 chapters till I'm finished. Major dedication to my besties who convinced me to finally finish this chapter: Natalye, Christa, Brooke, and Kelcy! Shoutie to Zombie's Run This Town (Brittany Mae) as per usual and that's about it. Oh yeah, one more thing: if you want the next chapter, then I better get atleast 10 reviews or more. If I get more than that, I will post sooner!**

**TTYL!!** **~ I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**

**PS: BTW, there is over 5,300 words on this chapter. Be proud of me!!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Bella to the Rescue?

_**I'm Sorry: Chapter 12**_

_**AN: READ THIS FIRST! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been trying to deal with my personal issues and I wanted to get them settled before I bothered to update. And even though I'm updating now, I'm still dealing with the issues I mentioned before. I have decided to continue the story for a few extra chapters than I'd planned, though, so at least there is a bright side. Yep I got a few new ideas for this story now! So anyways, please read and review, even though I am a horrible Fanfiction-er and I don't deserve it! Dedicated to Natty, Christa, Brooke, Becca, and the rest. Shoutie to Brittany Mae (Zombie's Run This Town).**_

_**Disclaimer: hey…I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But, I do own Natty, Sarah, Christa, Brooke, Zoey, Kelcy, Rebecca, Karina, Cole, and Cameron's characters. (And any other characters mentioned that aren't in the books.) I don't however own the people from which they were inspired by. I own my plot…mostly, but the inspiration credit goes to Brittany Mae. I barely own anything related to this story, pretty much.**_

_Alice's POV:_

_As we followed our guardians out the classroom, I pondered what could make them so excited. Yearning for my gift of foresight to return, I squeezed Jasper's hand, releasing my anxiety. He looked down into my eyes and his concern for why I was so exasperated was evident. I immediately calmed myself down and relaxed more for his sake, and tried not to be so curious about the near future._

_I found it quite ironic that even without his gift, Jasper could still affect my emotions enough to calm me down. All it took was staring into his eyes, eyes that held so much love for me, for a second and I knew I was okay…because he was with me._

_So we exited the building and walked into the square, where many guardians with their patients were already gathered. We weaved our way through the crowd and stopped when we reached Cole-the gay owner of marble Slab, a Dominican-looking boy who I assumed to be Cole's patient, and Cameron-who was supposedly Natalye's "stalker."_

"_Hey guys, I'm glad you made it on time. I wouldn't want any_ patient to miss such a rare thing as this. By the way, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett…gosh that's a mouthful…anyways, this is my patient Blake. You guys haven't met before." Cole said matter-of-factly.

I noticed how, from her position between Sarah and Natalye, Christa looked down in what could only be embarrassment as Blake's name was brought up. Unless of course…she…_liked_ Blake. Seeing an opportunity arise, I blurted,

"So Cole, since you seem to enjoy speaking for your dear quiet friend here, I must ask you: is Blake here gay like you…or straight…or _what_?" I asked pointedly. Cole's mouth dropped open in stunned silence at my _very _direct question. I snuck a glance over at Christa, who was sneaking a wide-eyed glance at Blake, secretly wondering what the answer was as well.

As I looked around at everyone I knew, they seemed to be in shocked silence as well.

Blake finally said, "Okay, wow that was awkward as _hell_. But believe me, I am answering only now because I just got over the shock of the bluntness of that question. Alice, is it?" I nodded, staring at him intently. I noticed Christa's eyes locked on him and smirked a little to myself, before noticing Jazz was staring at me the same way. He was probably wondering what the hell was going through this evil little brain of mine…oh well, he'd have to wait and see.

Blake continued, acknowledging my nod as a yes, "Alright Alice, let me just go ahead and say that just because my guardian…thinks the same way as girls do when it comes to checking out asses…well, normal girls, doesn't mean I should be classified the same way. I am most certainly _not_ gay, so…yeah."

I nodded, a satisfactory smile on my face because I noticed that his eyes had kept involuntarily flickering towards Christa as he spoke…perfect. Speaking of which, she literally sighed in relief when he said he was straight, which is pretty funny.

Cole cleared his throat in annoyance and we all turned toward him. He crossed his arms and scoffed, "I don't see how you all think I'm gay anyways. Seriously like WTF? Especially _you _Alice."

"Well it's you saying and doing things like _that_ that makes me positive you are _not _straight. And I'm sure everyone here agrees with me." I sniffed indignantly. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, and simultaneously he was warning me not to let my fiery temper let loose. I leaned into him and sighed, while he squeezed me tighter to him, knowing that I was calming down.

"Alright, alright, enough arguing…it's time, you guys. Just look towards the front of the crowd." Sarah directed. We did as she said and saw two young women. They looked around our age and were both brunettes.

One had shoulder length wavy dark hair with side-swept bangs and, if I wasn't mistaken, hazel eyes. The other had beautifully shiny dark brown hair that reached her elbows and light brown eyes. They were dressed in white Grecian-style dresses and were…glowing. They were literally glowing…with a gold outline around them and everything.

Oh my goodness…why are they _glowing_ that way? It was the most glorious and amazing thing I'd ever seen. Just then, as I stared at the girls in awe, the most powerful voice I'd ever heard echoed throughout all of Purgatory.

"I must now present to you, to every guardian and patient alike, Rebecca the Guardian along with her Patient, Karina. They shall be making their way into my kingdom today, and you shall bear witness to their changed personas from when they first arrived here. They have now become worthy enough to be accepted into Heaven today, at my will." God spoke ceremoniously to all of us, and I could but imagine what it would feel like to have that happen to all of us.

The smiling brunettes, Rebecca and Karina, joined hands and more golden light shot from their clasped hands. A sparkling gold and white escalator descended from the sky and they stepped upon it. We watched them until they disappeared into the clouds. The whole event had left me flushed with excitement and warmth.

As they disappeared, we were bombarded with questions from our guardians on what we thought about the ceremony. Jasper grasped my hand again as we assured them that we thought it was amazing, and that we were all excited by it.

Bella's POV:

That had to be the most amazing thing I'd ever seen, and it filled my heart with hope that that could be all of us one day. As I tried to picture it, I saw myself in a white dress like theirs and Edward in a white suit standing next to me. I saw everyone else dressed similarly and my heart swelled again, knowing that this would be my ultimate goal. I squeezed Edward's hand, and he looked at me questioningly.

Instead of responding with words, I smiled at him. I could tell he still didn't understand my sudden cheerfulness, even though he could probably guess it was about what we'd just witnessed, but he still returned my smile with a breathtaking grin of his own. I let go of his hand suddenly, and wrapped my arm around him instead. Adjusting himself as well, he draped his arm over my shoulders, too.

I stared into his eyes deeply, trying to decipher his thoughts. He looked down at me, as we both continued walking, and his eyes smoldered. Every time he looks at me that way, I swear I fall in love with him all over again.

I knew that one day, somewhere in the future, we'd have another moment like this in Heaven. I'm positive that's where he's going, although I'm not 100% sure of myself. But, I do know that if I were sentenced to Hell, Edward wouldn't let it happen.

Then, Rose broke the silence with a question. "Hey guys, I was just thinking, did you know Rebecca or Karina well or were they just…strangers?" she asked.

Sarah answered, "Well actually, Rebecca was really good friends with all of us. She was so much fun and we had a blast. That was back when we were all really new and didn't have any patients yet. Then one day, she was assigned to Karina, and she became a real stickler to being the perfect guardian. She became more serious than the outgoing girl we used to know and we just kind of lost touch. As it turns out, it really worked out for her, but I really regret not staying friends with her, she was so awesome." Then, Natalye took over the explanation,

"Soon after she was assigned to Karina, I got Christa. And, actually a few _days_ after I got her, Cole got Blake. At first, we were doing the same thing as Becca, but Sarah wasn't having that. She still didn't have a patient and-" at that point Natalye was interrupted by Sarah, who said,

"I wasn't going to have my two other best friends…one of them being my own sister…abandon me, so I kinda forced us to keep hanging out and I eventually got them out of their too busy shells. Then, they really made an effort to hang out with me all day and we'd always meet up at Marble Slab…obviously. And I didn't make any efforts on keeping Cameron close…ahem…we have issues…with getting along." We all started laughing because Cole rolled his eyes and frowned at the ice-cream shop jab while Cameron just raised the right side of his uni-brow in annoyance. He still hadn't spoken the entire time he'd been here with us…strange.

"Anyways, what do we do now?" I asked no one in particular. Natalye turned to face me, and walking backwards, she proceeded to explain.

"I was thinking that we should take the day off and just relax. And it's lunchtime, does anyone feel up to Subway?" she asked.

"I love Subway! Natty you better take us there!" Christa said. Then she did a puppy dog pout that no one could ever be capable of refusing.

"I think Subway is great." Blake agreed, his eyes lingering on Christa's face. Hmm, I wonder if there's something going on there…I would definitely have to ask Christa about it later.

"I personally love Subway too so you have no disagreements from me Chris." I laughed, "And I know Edward will go wherever I do." I finished, looking up at him innocently. He pretended to look mad, but his façade melted after a millisecond.

"Alright," he chuckled, "she's absolutely right on that one. And besides, I don't have any objections anyways."

"FOOD…YES…" Emmett said, smiling. Sarah rolled her eyes and said,

"I'll take that as a yes. I like Subway too and we haven't had it in a while. Cole, you know you love it too and I also think you will like it, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"Well, I _hate _Subway and I think we should go somewhere else. Quizno's is _way _better, too." Cameron complained.

"Okay, first of all Cammie, no one said you were invited to eat with us anyways. Two, Quizno's is _gross_. And three, go the hell away!" Sarah snapped. Cameron looked shocked for moment, but then he said,

"You know what Sarah, you're probably the only one who doesn't like me. I bet Natalye doesn't want me to go the hell away." All eyes turned to look at Natalye as her sister burst out laughing at Cameron's idiocy.

Cameron fixed his eyes on Natalye hopefully and I slapped my forehead mentally at this boy's indiscreet stalking of my guardian.

"Well, actually…" she started, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck for a second, "it would be…sort of…_easier_ if you left…I mean because, we all wanna go eat at _one_ place except you. And plus…not all of us…really…_like_ you." The last part came out as more of a squeak because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was being honest though, because she'd been put on the spot.

His face turned bright pink and his nostrils flared as he glared at Natalye and Sarah, and then he turned on his heel and walked away without another word.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Natalye let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my _gosh_, you will not even believe how good it felt to get him away. At one point, we did sort of have something, but it didn't go anywhere. So I just drifted away from him. Then he starts pretty much stalking me with his dorky-self. Urgh, I wish he would just get over me. I mean, why can't he just settle for being friends? Although I'm not even sure I want even that anymore."

"But boy, he's a prissy one isn't he?" Alice said bluntly, tsk-ing at his faraway figure.

"Oh yes, he is _so uptight_. You would not even _believe_…"Christa said, eyes wide. At that, Natalye, Sarah, Cole, and Blake agreed readily by nodding their heads quickly.

"Are we ready to go to Subway? I think my son is about to have a heart attack if we don't eat soon." Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle's right, I mean look at him." Rose said. We turned around to see him and instantly started cracking up at his pacing, impatient figure. His eyes darted around, searching for the Subway and not even noticing our conversation anymore.

Sarah finally broke in, "Alright, let's go then. I'm getting really hungry too." And with that, we walked to Subway, with Emmett in a food-trance for the whole walk.

We walked in and got in line, and though there was no one in front of us, it was still a long line because we were a big party. Thankfully, Em and Rose were first, and we were right behind them.

Emmett thought for a moment, but then his eyes settled on something he dubbed perfect for him and he said proudly, "I'll have a foot-long of The Feast on white bread with everything on it. I want some potato chips and a large Mountain Dew Voltage, too. Rose, what do you want, 'cause I don't think I'm sharing." He grinned at her, probably praying she wouldn't hurt him for trying to pig out in public. She quirked an eyebrow, and rolling her eyes, she turned to the server.

"I'll have a 6-inch Spicy Italian Club on toasted wheat with Swiss cheese and I do like the hot peppers. I'll have a medium Cherry Pepsi to drink."

"Okay sure," she said, putting it all in on the order, then two others started making their sandwiches as she turned to Edward and me.

"Bella, you can order and I'll split with you what ever you want." Edward said, making me smile.

"Alright then, we'll have the foot-long Subway Club on toasted wheat with provolone cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, banana peppers, mayonnaise, and spicy mustard. What do you want to drink Edward?" I said all in one breath.

Edward stared at me in amazement for a second before saying, "Um, Sunkist is fine…in a large. I want some Baked Barbecue Lays with it, also." The girl typed in the order and then the other two, looking at all of the stuff on our order, got to work on it.

Once we got our order, we filled up our drink at the soda fountain and went to the table where Rose and Em were already sitting. The workers had already cut the sandwich in half for us so I went ahead and grabbed my share and wrapped it in a napkin, and then I took a bite. Yum.

Shortly after Edward and I started eating, Alice and Jasper sat beside us and they split a foot-long Subway Melt with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and mayo with Snyder's pretzels on the side. Then came Carlisle and Esme with a foot-long Meatball Marinara and some Baked Cool Ranch Doritos.

Sarah and Natty split a foot-long Italian B.M.T. with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, mustard, ketchup, and mayo on it. They had to pull up extra chairs so that they could sit with us and we ended up dragging a second table next to ours so we could fit Cole, Blake, and Christa as well.

Cole was eating a foot-long Chicken and Bacon Ranch sandwich the way it came, and some Baked Lays on the side. And, oddly enough, Christa and Blake were sharing a sandwich too. I didn't even think they knew each other that well. I mean, I think they're crushing on each other _big time_ but they both seem so shy in that department that I didn't think they'd be…uh, brave enough to share a sandwich that way. I know it's silly, but it just seemed so couple-y of them…I don't know why. They were sharing a foot-long of The Big Philly Cheesesteak and they couldn't stop staring at each other.

**(AN: I was gonna end the chapter here, but I figured I should keep writing since it's been so long and I owe you guys but I am gonna skip ahead a few days.)**

_9 days later…2 AM, purgatory time…_

I was sleeping peacefully until my mother's heart broken sobs invaded my mind. _Bella, please help us! We need you to help us, PLEASE!_ I was jolted awake by her pleas. It was obvious that she and Charlie were in trouble…and it was bad enough for her to be trying to contact me. But what could be so terrible enough to happen just a few days after Kelcy was born?

Instead of wracking my brain for the answer. I burst from my room in search for Natalye, because I couldn't answer my mother unless I was in the special classroom. Realizing I had no idea where she was or where her room was, I quietly went into Christa's room. I gently but frantically shook her awake.

She jumped up, eyes wide, and prepared for combat. When she saw me, she froze instantly.

"What the hell, Bella? What's wrong?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Where is Natalye? I need to get to the classroom…my mother contacted me through me dreams…she's in trouble and it's urgent." I whispered in a worried voice.

"Um, I don't know where she is…and did you say _she_ contacted _you_? It must be bad, 'cause that never happens to anyone as far as I know." she replied. My eyes widened even more at that and I wondered yet again, what it could be.

"I'm here, I heard your urgency to find me. What's going on?" Natalye said from Christa's doorway. I turned around to meet her green eyes and said,

"I need to get to the classroom now, it's urgent and I don't think I should waste any time, I promise to explain later." I said, hurriedly getting up from Christa's bedside. She turned quickly and I was right on her heels.

Once we reached the door of our classroom, I should it open and ran in, screeching to a stop as I half-fell into an arm chair. I closed my eyes, finding my mother immediately.

She was in the hospital bed, crying her eyes out and Dad was with her. He was holding her in his arms as he cried softly, too. _What's going on Mom? _I thought frantically.

_Oh thank the Lord, Bella! I was supposed to take Kelcy home later on today…but I woke up at midnight and Kelcy wasn't in the bed. I immediately pushed the Nurse Call button, but Nurse Zoey never came. Finally, the intern Lauren Mallory heard the button being pushed, and realizing no one was coming to answer me, she came herself._

_She asked me if she could get me anything…or a doctor. And I asked where Nurse Zoey was and she didn't know, but she did say that she wasn't in her designated area that she was supposed to watch for her shift. I just KNOW she took my baby…I'm sure of it. Then I woke up Charlie and told him Kelcy was gone and he said,_

"_Lauren, go get Renee's doctor." Lauren nodded and walked out quickly and was back within moments with Dr. Snow. He asked what was the matter, but then scanning the room, he noticed…that my baby…was gone. _My mother was bringing herself to hysterics even in her mind as she related the story to me, and I gasped as I put two and two together.

_So you think that Nurse Zoey took your baby?! _I thought, wanting with all my heart to believe it wasn't true. But, I had one of those sinking feelings in the pit of my stomach and knew she was right in her suspicion. It was just hard for me to believe that a girl who'd seemed to be such a trustworthy, nice person could turn out to be a lying psycho bitch that stole my baby sister from her parents.

_No Bella, I know she did! What should I do? _she asked helplessly.

_Well, I suggest that Charlie alerts his colleagues and the surrounding area's police departments about the kidnapping, and then get a lawyer, _I said seriously. I was almost used to having my mother asking me what to do, so giving her this type of advice wasn't unusual for me. The situation, on the other hand, was something I never thought I'd have to deal with.

_I don't know any good lawyers…and I don't think Charlie does either. And it's not like I'd trust some stranger to give us good help finding our child._

_Well…you actually do know a lawyer, and I think that, even considering the circumstances of how you met, that she'd be a pretty reliable lawyer for you._ I said with a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to end well. But I knew I was right and that it would overall be the best choice for a lawyer.

_Who are you talking about?_ she asked, her confusion evident…I couldn't believe she'd already forgotten.

_I'm talking about a woman who goes by the name Brooke J. Dwyer…_I thought hesitantly, I knew her reaction would be bad, and a part of me couldn't believe I'd suggested that to her. The other part knew I was doing the right thing and that going to her would be the most logical decision.

_**WHAT?!?!**__ Excuse me Bella, but did you see what went down between me and that BITCH? Her last name is Dwyer because my husband cheated on me with her and I signed divorce papers at your funeral!_

I sighed, having already expected her reaction. _Yes Mother, I was watching. But please think about this rationally, if that hadn't happened you wouldn't be with Dad again, or have your new daughter, who you need to get back. The best way to do that is with her as your lawyer, because I bet if you look past her cold demeanor, she feels bad for what she did to you and your marriage. I bet if you called her up and told her your situation, she definitely help you find Kelcy._

_That won't happen Bella, not everyone in the world are good people. And I know that won't work with HER, _Renee told me stubbornly.

_Mom. Listen to me. For once, stop being so stubborn. This is about my sister, you need to focus on that. I know that if you think about her ONLY, you will do anything to get her back. And that anything just happens to be contacting Brooke J. Dwyer to be your attorney._

_You're right, as always Bella. I've already lost one of my girls, I can't lose the other…I…I'll call Brooke Dwyer as soon as I can get a phone._

_Glad to hear that Mom, but I must go. I will be in touch very soon- _

I was snapped back into reality and I found Natalye staring at me intently, chewing at her bottom lip with a worried expression. I gasped, the realization that my newborn little sister was missing finally hitting me.

Before, when I had been talking to my mother, I had made myself stay level-headed as to keep my mom from freaking out more than she needed to.

I felt Natalye's hands on my shoulders, and I stared at her, unable to speak at first.

"Bella, what's going on with your parents? Maybe I can help with it." Natalye coaxed.

"Oh my gosh, Natty I'm so scared. The nurse that had been taking care of Renee and Kelcy kidnapped my sister while Renee was sleeping. How can you possibly help me fix that?" I asked despairingly. Natalye was about to answer, but was interrupted by Edward bursting into the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?! Did something happen? Christa woke me up a few seconds ago and said that you left for the classroom with Natalye and that you were worried about your mother." As he maneuvered his way toward me, his eyes wide and worried, I lost whatever composure I still had and burst into tears. My little sister had been kidnapped and there was nothing I could do about it but sit and watch. Edward sat down beside me and pulled my into his lap, rubbing my back. He kissed my forehead and turned to Natalye.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked her. I would have answered him, but I was crying too hard to actually speak.

"The most I could gather before you came in is that her sister's been kidnapped by the nurse that had been caring for them in the hospital." Natalye said warily.

I looked at him to see what his reaction would be and he was gaping out of disbelief and horror.

"That's horrible, what can we do?" he said finally, pulling his arms around me tighter as I buried my face into his chest. I was probably ruining his shirt with my tears, but we were both far past caring about that.

"There is _something_ we may do…but it isn't much." Natalye answered hesitantly.

I looked up, wiped my eyes, and stared at my Guardian. "Anything, as long as we do something. What is it, Natty?" I asked, desperately wishing to be of assistance to my mother. I leaned towards her in anticipation, as did Edward, and she stared at us seriously before beginning to speak.

"Seriously guys, it really isn't that much, but we will try it." she said.

"Just tell us what it is, I will do anything to get my baby sister back into my parents' arms…even if it isn't a big deal." I assured her, my voice becoming rushed.

"Okay, but I'm not even sure if it will be enough to do for Kelcy that it will even satisfy you. But oh well, here's what we'll do…"

**Hah! I'm back and so are my infamous cliffies! Hope you liked the chapter and I will seriously try to update sooner this time! REVIEW please!!!! Love Always, Your Writer of I'm Sorry, ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**

**PS: Yes, didn't our dear little nurse friend seem so SWEET at first? Well, people aren't always what they appear to be, and yes this was kind of inspired by her real-life behavior. So that means that even though I really can't treat her very bad in real life, I can do whatever the hell I want in my story to her, and I definitely intend to. I just hope this bitch reads this story one day and sees what I did to her character, bwahahahahaha! But I couldn't very well just let her stay sweet in real life if she turned out to be a backstabbing whore in reality, could I? So that's what called for the sudden plot twist. Oh well, at least the story won't end for a while now, right? Anyways, like I said before, REVIEW and please tell me whether you like/don't like the new plot twist, or even what you want to happen in here, I might put in the story. And if I do, I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due, of course!**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Sorry: Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry, I just can't get in the habit of updating often…:( But anyways, since I last updated, my drama with Zoe was fixed, flared up again last week, and fixed again…permanently this time. Anyways, so I feel really bad about writing her as evil now, but I'm pretty sure you guys don't want ANOTHER plot twist, so instead I'm going to come up with a good reason for her actions. She…oh well, you'll see. Please review though, my goal is 100 reviews (hopefully) sometime soon.**

BPOV:

I nodded as Natty told me the plan, liking it even though, it was indeed not much for me to do. The fact that this was all I could do was saddening, especially since it may not even work, but a girl can wish, right?

"I'm willing to try, Natty." I said solemnly. She eyed me cautiously,

"And you understand that it still may not even get through to her even if you do try?" she reminded me.

"Yes, I know. But I still want to do SOMETHING…so I'll do it." I said. She nodded and I looked over at Edward, who seemed extremely worried about me. Of course he _would _only be thinking of my reaction to my sister's kidnapping, that's just Edward for you. Natalye nodded, her sympathy showing.

Zoey's POV:

**(AN: This will describe the events leading up to, during, and after the kidnapping through her point of view.)**

I was already finished with my nursing shift for the day, and I'd just gone to a doctor's appointment that broke my heart into pieces. I had just learned that I would never be able to have children. Ever. I walked through the halls in a numb silence, ignoring cheerful goodbyes from my friends and co-workers.

I felt as though I was on auto-pilot as I made my way through the hospital doors, through the parking lot, and to my car. My eyes did not see what was in front of me, they only saw the doctor saying the words that broke me. My ears did not hear what was supposed to be heard, they kept replaying the four words that tortured me most. But still I had not cried.

No, it was not until I'd reached my car, unlocked it, and gotten inside that I finally burst into tears. Devin and I wanted to start a family…how could I tell him this? How could I give him this news and break his hopes and dreams?

I did know one thing though, I wouldn't be able to handle it as well as he would. He would tell me it will be alright. He will put his arms around me and assure me that everything will be okay, whether or not he or I actually believed it. There were only a few things I was sure of now…the love that Devin and I shared, and that my sister Kayla cares so much about me, and she didn't seem to trust Devin at all.

I barely noticed as I coasted through the not-so-crowded roads of Forks to my house…the house that used to belong to my parents. My dad took off when I was little and I hadn't seen him since, and my mom and her fiancé passed away 2 years ago…no one knows what happened, they just…disappeared.

So as I stepped out of the car, wiping away the remainder of tears that had stayed on my face. And if I barely noticed the drive home, then of course I would've missed the sure sign of a strange car, parked across the street.

I silently walked up, unlocking the door to the house I'd grown up in. I stepped inside, about to call my boyfriend's name, when my breath caught in my throat at the scene before me.

There, in _my own living room_, my boyfriend was making out with a girl I distantly recognized to be Rhaena Dawson, a girl I'd met a couple of times…and utterly despised. I stood there for a moment, blinking, stunned into silence.

They didn't stop…they were too into…_what they were doing_…to even notice me. As tears started to fall from my face for the second time today, I just backed out of my own house in silence. No point in _disturbing_ them.

I got back into my car, knowing immediately where I could stay for the night. As I was more aware of my surroundings this time, I noticed the old black Honda parked across the street and began to cry harder. Tears blurring my vision, I hurried to get to my destination.

I was hysterical as the sense of betrayal finally sunk in. Devin-my sweet, precious, good-guy boyfriend Devin, had been cheating on me. The person that I trusted so completely with every fiber of my being, the person I always thought I'd be able to rely on, had so utterly and completely betrayed me…and I'd found out about it in the worst possible way.

Witnessing it happen…was _worse_ than a humiliating slap to the face. I could still picture it in my mind…every detail of it…was imprinted there. And it rang in my mind that in the time I needed him the most, he had, unknowingly, showed me that I cannot count on him, and I never should have. I also knew that I never would again.

I was now parked in my sister's driveway, and I instantly got out and slammed the door. I walked up the front porch steps and was about to knock when Kayla opened the door wide. She scanned my face, and upon seeing it streaked with tears, pulled me inside and into her arms, shutting the door behind her. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, sobbing against my sister's shoulder.

Then I felt Kayla letting go of me and I shook with sobs as she grabbed my hand, leading me into the living room and onto the couch. My eyes were open now, my vision still impaired by the salty liquid still flowing from them. I hadn't cried so much since Mom and her fiancée had disappeared.

Kayla sat beside me and rubbed my back soothingly. Finally, she said, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I…Ican'thavekids…" I choked out. She let her carefully composed expression go upon hearing my heartbreaking news.

"Why do I feel like there's more to this? Where's uh…your boyfriend, does he know? Surely, he'd be comforting you if he did." she said distraught.

"B-Be-Because he…doesn't know…I was g-gonna tell him…b-but…" and I found I could not go on.

"But what, sweetie?" Kayla soothed, but I could already tell that her mind was reeling with all of the ways Devin might have hurt me or would have reacted in a bad way when I told him I had bad news, but she was never expecting what came out of my mouth next.

"I caught him cheating." I said, my voice un-waveringly clear and sounding so calm that it scared even me, because moments ago I was shaking with sobs and now…well, you know.

"You _what_?" she asked, nostrils flaring in anger and shock.

"With that bitch we met in high school, Rhaena Dawson." I said, still "calm"…or whatever I was.

"You're kidding…" she said softly, continuing in an angry tone, "I'll go over and get them both _right now_. Wow…and oh my God, with what you just went through and then had to witness…it was no wonder you are such a wreck."

"Um, Zoey, why don't we get you some clothes and and some other stuff you'll need tonight. You're staying _here_. Come on, hon, let's go." Kayla said, sending me a look that I knew meant she wanted to talk to me some more, but that I should just go along with it. I nodded, getting up with a heavy sigh of pure agony. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs with her.

As soon as we stepped foot into her room, she closed the door in a flash of motion and she finally allowed herself to cry. She rushed into my arms and held me tight, and I was crying too. My big sister, the stronger one of us, was crying...for me. She was crying for my pain, because I put it on her shoulders...I'm horrible. I am a completely terrible sister...I put all of my problems on her...I depend on her and I don't know how much more she can take.

I was ripped from my thoughts when she spoke. "Zo, I love you. You're my little sister, and I'd do anything for you. I always knew Devin Martin was bad news...ever since he broke my heart back in high school. And I think he saw another opportunity with you, because you gave him a chance, even though he hurt me...more than once. You tried to see good in him, and as long as he played nice, he could get away with cheating. He took advantage of your naivity, and that's not fair." she told me, wiping her eyes.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid for giving him a chance..." I said, crying. She gawked at me.

"Zoey, no you're not! You're NOT stupid. You didn't KNOW he was going to hurt you like this...you couldn't have. You loved him...and even if you might've seen it coming, love blinds you. It blinded me in the same way. So there was no way for you to have known he would do that. Do NOT blame yourself for this Zo, just don't." she told me. I nodded, knowing that defying her was useless...out loud anyways. I still KNEW I was to blame, but I wasn't stupid enough to tell her that.

As my mind started to wonder, I suddenly remembered that I couldn't spend the night with my sister after all. Why? Because I was signed on for the night shift at the hospital. Damn. I was in no shape to work, but they were short-staffed and they needed me tonight.

"Shit..." I muttered with a sigh. Kayla locked her concerned brown gaze on me once again as she asked, "What?"

"I can't stay with you tonight...I have to work the night shift at the hospital." I explained dejectedly.

"What? Why can't you just call in and tell them you can't come in tonight?" she asked.

"Because, Kayla, they're short on staff and they need me. Besides, if I called in now, it'd be such short notcie that they wouldn't be able to get anyone to take my shift anyways. I have to go." I sighed.

"But you shouldn't have to go to work after a day like this. It's not fair, Zo." she said, hugging me.

"I know, but life isn't fair, and the world doesn't revolve around me." I said, wishing that I didn't have to go either. "Well, I better get going then, Kayla. I don't want to be late." She nodded and hugged me tighter, before letting go.

"If you need anything, you just call me. I don't care how late it is. Got it?" she said seriously. I nodded, ducking out of the room as my eyes filled with tears once again. As I trudged down the stairs, I tried not to let my silent tears blur my vision too much. With each of my heavy footsteps, another painful memory from happier times would come to mind.

By the time I got to my car, I was rippling with agony. As I started driving, another one hit me.

_"Zoey, when are they coming over?" My boyfriend's voice called from across the house. Sitting on my bed, going through the photo album, I called back,_

_"They'll be here at 2:00 Devin, just be patient." Then I saw a picture of us at the park of me laughing because I popped Devin's bubblegum and it got all over his face. i started giggling and Devin walked in to see what happened._

_"What are you laughing about Zo?" he asked, smiling. I held up the album and pointed to the picture, watching as his blue-ish hazel eyes went from curious to laughingas he ran into the room and plopped down beside me. We started laughing at the picture again until I remembered that some friends of ours were supposed to be here for lunch in 30 minutes and the food wasn't done. I poked his side, making him jump (he's always been ticklish) and said,_

_"Hey, we actually have food to finish cooking before our friends get here." He pouted a little before jumping up and grabbing my hands and pulling me to the kitchen. I finished up the potato salad and made some crinkle cut french fries, while he whipped up some hamburgers and hotdogs. Then, as I went to grab the condiments from the fridge, he stopped me, pulling me in for a quick kiss._

_Unfortunately, our friends had REALLY "great" timing and decided to forget common courtesy and barge in the front door. So in came Chris, Jeffrey, Mohamad, Kasey, Savannah, Brittany, and my sister Kayla interrupting us at the worst possible moment._

_"Well...that's not something I wanted to see right before I eat. Thanks for the show, sis." Kayla remarked drily, pretending to gag. We pulled away laughing from embarrassment and I watched Kayla shoot Devin a dirty look that he didn't catch. She never did trust him..._

I came back from the memory with my chest heaving from terrible sobs. I looked to the road and realized with a shock that I was driving into the hospital parking lot, and had driven the whole way without any problems...despite the fact that I hadn't been paying attention at all. I drove into a space and quickly got out, running to the hospital's entrance.

I saw Dot as she was leaving, and asked who I'd be relieving tonight. The middle-aged woman smiled at me, her kind green eyes tiredly focusing on me.

"Honey, I'm afraid you'll be relieving me on the maternity floor again. Wanda was gonna take that floor, but one of the cancer patients that remembers her asked specifically for her, and she didn't want to let her down. She traded with you." she said.

"Oh okay, thanks Dot. Have a good night." I said weakly, continuing on to the elevator. It was empty, and normally I would have enjoyed the peace and quiet of a solitary elevator ride, but in this moment all I wanted was the distraction of other voices to drown out the pain. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing my designated floor.

I walked by Lauren, the intern, as she waved, but I didn't acknowledge her. I put my purse by a seat behind the counter and grabbed the chart. I looked at it, studying the names and I recognized one that I had taken care of earlier in the week. _Renee D. Swan_. I decided to check on her first, then and eased her door open.

The lights were off, and she was asleep. Her husband, Charlie (as he preferred me to call him) was passed out on the cot, as well. But as I went to look into the incubator, thinking their little girl was sleeping, I was met with big eyes. I picked her up, hoping to put her back to sleep, but I was struck with a wild idea. An opportunity...a chance that I had to take. And with that, I grabbed her blanket, bundled her up, and stole out of the room. I snatched up my purse and snuck to the elevator, extremely grateful that Lauren had gone to the bathroom.

When I got back to the Lobby, there were a few people on duty, including a cop, but they were just chatting quietly and no one was paying attention when I stole out of the hospital doors with a child that wasn't mine. As I got to the car, I put the now sleeping baby girl in the car-seat I had conveniently in my backseat. Thank God I had babysat my cousin's infant son 2 days ago and had forgotten to take the extra car-seat out of my car.

I raced to buckle her and myself in before peeling out of the parking lot, my car sreeching in protest. Before I knew it, we were coasting down the interstate back towards my sister's house and I realized something. My blood pumping with adrenaline, I realized I couldn't bring Kayla into this. It was a crime, and I couldn't pull her, an innocent person, into my mess. But if I can't have my own child, why not take one?

Oh my God...did I seriously just _think _that? _What is wrong with me? Well...there was no one around to stop me..._Ahh! There goes my psychotic inner voice again! I'm terrible!

I looked up just in time to see the exit I'm supposed to turn on to get to Kayla's house, but I shook my head, passing it up. I turned around to look at that angelic sleeping face in my backseat and sighed. I turned around and kept driving, no real destination in mind. All I knew is that I had to get away. Before they found out it was me. And I had to get away from my heartbreak.

Renee's POV:

**(AN: this is picking up AFTER that conversation she had with Bella...not where I left off from Zoey's POV. Yes I know I'm skipping all over and I'm sorry...but at least I'm updating...right?)**

I sighed, not believing what I was about to do. Everything had been hectic since 12:01 AM this morning...when I discovered my daughter had been stolen by my nurse. Charlie had called in an emergency to his co-workers...a.k.a. the Forks Police Force...and now...7 hours and 4 minutes later, I was taking drastic measures.

I found her number in the phone book reluctantly and dialed it on the hospital phone.

"Brooke J. Dwyer Attorney of Law, Hanna speaking." answered a cool voice.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Dwyer immediately." I said in the most calm voice I could muster.

"I'm sorry ma'am, she doesn't take many calls, but I'd be happy to schedule an appointment for you." she said agreeably.

"No. This is urgent, so I must speak with her now." I insisted.

"Um, I'm sor-" she was cut off by a voice in the back. _Jesus Christ Hanna, if you can't get them to schedule an appointment then I'll take the damned call!_

"Hello? Brooke J. Dwyer speaking." her familiar voice said, coming on the line. I heard Hanna's extension click and began speaking.

"Brooke, this is Renee D. Swan, and I need your help."

"Renee sounds somewhat familiar...WAIT! Are you my husband's ex-wife and you have the nerve to call and ask _me _for_ help_?" she scoffed.

"Please listen, just don't hang up. I wouldn't have called you unless I was desperate, believe me." I said, my voice started to waver with tears I knew would soon be coming.

"Hmm...okay, I'm listening." she said, voice still laced with suspicion.

"A few days ago, I gave birth to a baby girl, and at midnight this morning I woke up to discover that she'd been stolen from our hospital room. I was advised by a reliable person to call you and get your help." I explained, my eyes welling with tears.

"Oh my God, someone stole your baby from the hospital? That is terrible, and I know you don't like me...frankly I'm not too fond of you either, but you came to the right place for help. Since my office is located in Seattle, I will be at Forks Hospital within 2 hours." she promised.

"It was my nurse, too. I know it." I said tiredly.

"You're kidding me right? I will be there directly...Mrs. Swan." she said, voice full of disbelief.

"No. And thank you." I mumbled, not even caring to ask when she and phil had moved to Seattle before I hung up.

Natty's POV:

"Okay, here is what you can do to help..." I started, looking at Bella's desperate face.

"Yes? Oh please just tell me Natalye..." she pleaded.

"Okay, okay...patience is a virtue, my dear." I said, "Anyways, besides keeping your mother as calm as possible by talking to her, you could also do something else. You could talk to _Zoey_ as well."

"What do you mean I could talk to Zoey?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, get inside her head...pretend to be her conscience or something...just talk to her and maybe try to convince her to bring your sister back to her parents." I said calmly. Her eyes widened, as did Edward's...I guess they hadn't even considered that as an option.

"Oh my...oh my gosh...that's really weird! I never even imagined someone could do that..." she replied, taken back. I nodded, knowing how she felt. It was surprise mixed with the never-fading desperation to fix her family...even though they were seperated by so much more than miles.

"When can she do it?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'd say soon, but not right now. Let her get the chance to turn around on her own, and if she hasn't after a while, you can talk to her. For now, I think we should just watch and see what's going on..." I said rationally. Bella and Edward looked kind of disappointed, but they nodded, knowing what I'd said was best.

**AN: Oh, dear God. I am so sorry readers...I keep leaving you guys hanging for months on end...I just can't get myself to update frequently but I promise I will TRY because it's Summer now. PLEASE leave a review...I need encouragement that this isn't just a waste of my time at this point. I swear that not even 20 people like this story...which makes me feel like a bad writer. :( Whatever, at least I wrote a long chapter for the long wait for the people who DO like this story. Dedicated to Natty, Christa, Lauren, and any other of my BFF's following and reviewing this story. Shoutie to Brittany Mae, as usual, because she inspired this lol. She is a fantastic writer and if you haven't read her stories then you really should. Her PN is anythingzombie, so check her out!  
MUCH love and gratitude to those who didn't give up on me! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Sorry: Chapter 14

**A/N: I told you I was gonna try to update more frequently…haha! I'm reeeeeaaaally hoping to reach 100 reviews with this chapter PLEASE! It would make me feel so good. Okay, so on to the story now I suppose…and if anyone has any questions about this story or the other ones for any reasons, feel free to send me a message anytime. :)**

Brooke's POV:

I stepped out of my car and onto parking lot pavement, looking up at the building in which my newest client was staying currently. I shook my head, still unable to believe what I was doing. I was going to represent my husband's _ex-spouse_. What the hell was I thinking? _You were thinking you were going to help a woman who's newborn child was stolen. Now get your ass in there_, spoke my inner voice.

I sighed heavily and walked in through the front doors, where a nurse had probably been through just hours ago with that child when no one was paying attention. I couldn't even imagine how screwed up you'd have to be to take another woman's child while she's sleeping…let alone being the woman's damned nurse on top of all that! I walked up to the front desk and asked a woman,

"What room is Renee Swan staying in?" She looked up at me calmly and asked,

"Ma'am, she isn't taking visitors right now. She called down earlier this morning and was too upset to take them, She requested they come back some other time. Are you immediate family?"

"I am not, but what I am is her lawyer. She called me a little while ago and requested that I represent her, so in order to do my job, I need to speak to her about her case. What room number is she?" I asked coolly.

The red-headed woman raised an eyebrow before shrugging, and typing it in on the computer. She pushed her thick-rimmed glasses farther up on her bird-like nose and replied, "Mrs. Swan is in Room 410."

"Thanks." I said with a nod, heading toward the elevator. I pushed the 4, thankful I didn't have to share the ride with anyone.

When my short elevator ride was over, I looked at the door numbers as I walked down the hall, my black high-heels clicking on the ceramic tile. After about a minute, I found her room and rapped on it 3 times.

"Come in," answered a weak voice with a sniffle, contrasting so much with how she sounded when I served her divorce papers…and even when we spoke on the phone. I stepped into the room, closing the door gingerly behind me.

Renee Swan lay in the bed, 2 boxes of tissues beside her. She looked so different than I remembered…but it was to be expected, what if all that had happened to her. Her eyes were red and watery and there were dark circles on them, and she looked so upset. My discomfort quickly evaporated, morphing into pity.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Mrs. Swan?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

"Um…yes, I suppose I need to." she sighed, and with that, she began her short, tragic tale. It really wasn't a long story at all…but it felt like ages until she was done describing the events of last night. Maybe it was because she broke off crying a couple of times…or maybe it was because I swallowed the huge lump that grew in my throat about this whole situation more than once.

I kept imagining what it must be like for her, and what it would be like if _I _were the one who'd had a child…and then had it stolen…not even two years after my first child had died. She was in agony, I knew it, because I would be too if it were me. Suddenly I felt tears spring to my eyes and without realizing I'd gotten up, I went to Renee's side and held her hand as she cried.

I could see pure and unadulterated loss in her eyes, and I felt so bad for doing all that I had to this woman. I had fallen in love with her husband and stolen him away around the time that her daughter killed herself…and then I served her divorce papers at the funeral. What kind of monstrous person would do that to a poor grieving mother?

And I had actually had the nerve to question why she'd been so rude to me those two times we met? Hell, I would've threatened to shove baseball bats up my ass too if I were her. Suddenly, I knew I would do anything to help Renee win this case, and have that psychotic nurse put away for a _very long time_. Not that it would be difficult to do that anyways, because of how crazy everyone was already going that she'd done it, but still.

Zoey's POV:

I had spent several hours on the road now, and I adjusted my sweaty palms on the steering wheel until I was clutching it for dear life. I turned to make sure that Kelcy was still sleeping for the umpteenth time, and allowed myself to breathe when I saw that she was. I had been checking on her every five seconds with itching nervousness. I hadn't thought this through very well. What the hell was I supposed to do when she woke up?

I hadn't a single clue. But, it's not like I could just turn around _now_. I was in too deep, and I had to keep going. The roads were getting busier, as most people were heading back to work from lunch now, so I had to be more careful about my daydreams…well, more like nightmarish thoughts…of Devin, now.

Staring at the grey Jeep in front of me, I smiled, thinking of how Devin would possibly react when he found out what I'd done. He'd have no idea what brought it on…why I'd suddenly decided to become a criminal…but-another thought stop that one in its tracks. _What if he didn't even care? What if he gave a shit more about Rhaena than me?_ A lump suddenly formed in my throat at the thought, when a voice came into my mind.

_He isn't worth what you are doing, Zoey._ I blinked in shock, keeping my eyes on the road so as not to swerve into the car on my left. That was _not_ my voice…in fact, I had no idea whose voice it was, because I'd never heard it before.

_Who are you, and how would you know that? _I thought back, feeling stupid that I was talking to voice I heard in my head. Maybe I really am crazy…oh, God.

_You're not crazy, I promise. But you need to turn back, you need to do the right thing._ Maybe the voice was right…morally, but I personally did NOT want to go to jail. So…I didn't want to go back…not really. _I don't think so, I can't. I just can't. _I sent back, still feeling like an idiot.

_Look, this is about more than just what you want, Zoey. You stole a woman's newborn daughter…and this would be the second daughter she'd be losing in less than 2 years._ The voice spoke again in a coaxing voice, but I was too shocked to believe it.

_What? What do you mean?_ Then I remembered. Chief Swan and his ex-wife…who was now his current wife again…had lost their teenage daughter over a year ago. If I remembered correctly, it was a suicide as well. And now I had their new daughter. This was terrible. They must be devastated…

_YES, they must be! This is exactly why you need to turn this car around and go give them their baby back._ I could tell the voice was getting upset now, it was very insistent that I turn around…but I'm still unsure.

_But I'm already out of state…it will take hours to get back to Forks from here anyways. And I really don't want to be arrested. _I thought, still making excuses.

_Maybe you should have considered that when you took my sister. _She shot at me, and that confused me. _Oops!_ I heard her voice mutter in mind.

_Your SISTER? What?_ I sent to her, and I heard a sigh, followed by her resigned explanation. _Look, don't be frightened, but yes, Kelcy Isobel Swan is my sister. I am Bella Swan…the late daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. I know it sounds crazy…that a dead girl is talking to you in your mind, but I promise you're not crazy…and I AM real. All I want is the safe return of my sister to my parents, and I can see you're not a bad person, so please do this for me…no, for them._

Realization of what she'd told me sank in and I sighed in frustration and pain. I turned my blinker on and got off at the next exit, and then I made a turn to go back where I came from. Going back to Forks would doom me, but I knew in my heart that it was right, and it was time for me to face the music.

Only one question seemed to bother me…how had a dead girl that I'd never even known contacted me? I expected her to reply, explaining again, but I heard nothing, and I no longer felt her presence in my mind. Bella was gone.

**(A/N: Trying something new, just go with it…hope it's okay…my first time writing in his POV…okay go read it now, haha)**

Charlie's POV:

I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my short hair. I had been up at the station for hours…monitoring everything. The phone lines, and I've been glued to my radio too, hoping some of my officers had caught up to her, or seen her somewhere.

I wished that I could be out searching for her too, or waiting at the Forks perimeter to be able to catch her if she decided to come back, or doing anything more useful than just waiting, but I couldn't. My whole police force was out there searching for my daughter…and _they_ ordered _me_ to stay here.

At first I was outraged they'd even _think _of not letting me go on the search for my own daughter, but then they told me that they wanted me here just in case she called, or demanded ransom, or something like that. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me Zoey Gignilliat was not after a ransom when she stole my little girl.

I don't know exactly what it was that she was after in taking my daughter…and who would, besides her? But I did feel like it wasn't a normal kidnapping. That much was obvious, considering no normal kidnapper would be a nurse and they wouldn't normally steal a child who was barely a week old from the child and her mother's _hospital room_.

The only thing I could conclude from all this was that the nurse I'd met only days ago had changed…she had been perfectly sane then, and something had to have gone wrong since then. Suddenly, I was crying again…I didn't even know it was coming this time. My baby was gone, and if we didn't find her…I'd have lost two daughters in less than one and a half years. I don't think I would be able to take that…and I knew Renee wouldn't either.

I put my head in my shaking hands, wiping at the still-flowing tears in my eyes. Suddenly the phone rang and I grabbed it anxiously on the first ring.

"Hello?" I said in a rushed, but hoarse voice.

"Hey honey, have you gotten any word?" my wife's tired voice asked. I sighed, wishing I had something to tell her.

"No, I'm sorry…I haven't." I sighed, hating the words even as they left my mouth.

"Oh, me neither. But I got a lawyer…she's with me now." Renee said hesitantly. _Why is she hesitant about this?_

"Oh…well I guess that's…necessary. Who is she?" I asked her.

"Don't get upset, but it's Brooke Dwyer. _Someone_ suggested it was a good idea." she said with heavy emphasis on someone. _No, she cannot be serious._

"Wait…you mean that woman that Phil…?" I trailed off, "And are you trying to say _Bella_ suggested you get her as lawyer? _Why?_"

"Yes, and yes. And I think she thought that it was a good idea to get someone who was familiar with our background to help us, which…Mrs. Dwyer very obviously is." she explained in a voice that still lacked its usual vibrancy and character.

I missed that…and if we didn't find our little Kelcy soon, I'd never hear her voice the same way again, or her contagious laughter. I just knew I wouldn't, because I wouldn't be the same either. Another chunk of my heart would break, and probably my soul too…and if I had to watch the same thing happen to Renee…the rest of me would break as well.

"Well, if Bella thought it was best, then I won't complain…plus, a lawyer's a lawyer, and we're gonna need one for taking care of Zoey." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Well I think I should let you keep this line open just in case someone calls you with some word of our daughter. I love you." Renee said, a little bit of hope in her voice at the last part of her statement.

"I love you too, Renee." I said, not stopping myself from smiling as I said it, even with our circumstances. The fact that we loved each other was the only thing that got us through Bella…well besides Bella actually starting to talk to us, but now I hoped the same two things would help us find Kelcy. And with that thought in mind, I hung up the phone and settled into my chair to wait some more.

Bella's POV:

As soon as I heard Zoey's resignation in her thoughts, I snapped back into my own mind, and out of hers. My job was done, and I'd convinced her to turn herself in and to bring my sister home to Charlie and Renee. My eyes popped open and I blinked rapidly. Then, thinking of what I'd actually just _done_, I fainted.

Though, I could still think properly. Come _on_, fainting shouldn't even be possible in the afterlife…but yet it was. _Great_. I saw nothing but blackness, and I could hear nothing but my own thoughts, but yet I could still feel Edward's strong arms around me. He had caught me, and I felt his hand on my face. I also felt another hand on my forehead, but I assumed it was Natalye, trying to see if I was alright.

I wanted to come back to consciousness, but my body wouldn't let me. I guess I was overwhelmed by talking to my sister's kidnapper, so I passed out. Which is totally ridiculous. Ughhhh. Then suddenly, I felt lips gently kiss my forehead, my cheek, and finally my lips. Edward.

Then, I felt all my senses rush back to me and my eyes fluttered open, immediately met by the still somewhat unfamiliar startlingly green eyes inches away from me. After 15 months, I was still amazed by them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over me. I realized then that I was cradled in his arms on the sofa, where I'd fallen into him when I fainted.

"I think so, yes. I was just…overwhelmed, I guess." I said sheepishly. He smiled then, helping me into a sitting position beside him, his arms still securely around my shoulders. I suddenly realized that at some point, we'd gotten more company than just Natalye. And I didn't even know if it had been while I was "talking" to Zoey…or if it had been in the short time I'd been unconscious.

I looked around the room, noticing that _everyone _present was looking at me with worried faces. Christa was the closest, and the most worried looking…but that was only because she at least knew a little of what was going on.

The only others that were there besides Christa, were Alice, Cole, and Blake. I briefly wondered where everyone else was, but I waved that thought away, thinking they probably had something else they had to do.

"Well, Bella…do you think it would help you calm down if you talked about what happened?" Natalye asked me, her hazel-ish green eyes staring at me with concern. I nodded and turned to the others, who didn't know _anything_ that was going on.

"Well…to put it short, last night…my baby sister was stolen from the hospital by the emotionally disturbed nurse, I convinced my mom to hire my former step-father's new wife as her lawyer, and I also just convinced the earlier mentioned emotionally disturbed nurse to turn herself in and bring my sister back." I said all in one breath. Edward ran his hands through my hair, calming me down immensely. I don't know why, but it just relieves tension in me when he does that.

"So that's why your Momma was flipping out and contacting you through your dream in the middle of the night?" Christa said, not really posing it as a question.

"Bella…whoa. I am so sorry…how are your parents coping? They must feel horrible…and you too." Alice said, her voice full of emotion. She ran over to the couch and wrapped her petite arms around me tightly. It was kind of weird though, considering I was still on Edward's lap.

"I can see why you were overwhelmed, Bella. I mean…it is quite a lot to take in, and this is all wrapped around you even though you're not even really a part of the real world anymore." Cole said, still in shock.

"Actually, that's wrong Cole. She is a part of the real world…because she is still a huge part of her parents' lives, and without her still being there for them…they would not be coping half as well as they are now, even if that isn't all that well." Blake said wisely.

"Wow Blake…that was really insightful." Natalye said, agreeing. Christa nodded as well. We shifted on the couch so that I was sitting between Edward and Alice, and Natalye was on the other end next to her. Then, Christa, Blake, and Cole sat down on the couch across from us. Natalye broke the short silence by saying,

"Where are the others?" And Alice took the liberty of replying,

"Oh, everyone else is with Sarah at Panera Bread…they wanted to give Bella some privacy and told us to go on ahead…they said they would get details later. Oh…and Cameron's there too…he met them up there and was disappointed when you weren't there. But he said he'd wait around for you to get back. I figured I'd do you a favor and warn you ahead of time." Alice smirked as Christa snorted, unable to hide her distaste for him.

"My GOSH he is so clueless…no matter what you do or say to that boy, he still is gonna follow you around like a lost friggin' puppy!" she snickered.

"Can we say 'pathetic'?" Blake put in with a laugh. At that, I turned to look at Natty for her reaction.

"You guys are so mean…" she squeaked, her voice really high-pitched as she attempted and failed to hold back her laughter. Soon, we were all in hysterics, including Edward and me…who didn't really contribute to the Cameron-bashing conversation (for once)…and my problems were momentarily out of my mind.

**AN: Review please? I love you guys…I'm shooting for 100...keep it in mind please. Dedicated to my best friends. (Even the ones that get grounded by me all the time.) *Cough CHRISTA Cough* Although your chapter 13 review was well worth the wait dear, because it was amazing! :)**

**Peace. Love. Happiness.**

**~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


End file.
